Stuck Like This?
by CuteSparkling
Summary: ON HOLD!TFP: A 20 year old girl and her brother go to a place called Jasper Nevada, what they don't know is that they are living in an apartment with Autobots and Decepticons! They are humanized and their trying to find a way to turn back to themselves. Would they help them?
1. Chapter 1

Another story-_- I think I need to stop typing these stories but I can't help it! They keep getting into my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy this:)

* * *

"Josh... Josh?" A young girl about 20 spoke looking at her brother. She looked back at the road, her hands on the steering wheel, she glanced back at her brother and saw his face was pushed up against the window, his eyes shut and his mouth open, he was asleep. The girl sighed and just concentrated on the road, but she couldn't concentrate for long, her brother started making snoring noises. She growled and turned the radio on, trying to block the snoring out. She turned the radio up but it still never worked, getting quite annoyed. She sighed and and turned right, she stopped the car and looked at her brother. She looked at the back seats of the car and grabbed a magazine, she looked back at her brother and slapped him with it, he woke up with a groan and gasped feeling his cheek.

"What was that for!" He growled, glaring at his blonde haired sister, she smirked at him.

"I need to know where to go from here! Where did you put the map?" She asked, Josh sighed and yawned, he crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat, his eyes were about to shut but then...

"Josh! Wake up." She slapped him with the magazine again, Josh sighed and sat up straight, he glared at his sister and looked at the back seat, he grabbed the map and shoved it in her hands.

"A thank you would be nice..." He spoke, staring outside the window. She growled and looked at the map. She started unfolding it then she examined it for quite a bit then put it down beside her, she started the car up and pressed a button, the roof lifted up and went down slowly. She smiled feeling the wind blow at her hair, she then drove onto the road again.

"You know, you should stop being a stuck up tight bitch..." Josh grumbled, crossing his arms. He was about 20 like his sister, he had red hair and big green eyes, he was quite muscly and tanned. He was wearing blue shorts up to his knee joint, he was wearing a red tank top too, he had a red dragon tattoo on his left upper arm, he also was wearing red converse too. His sisters name was Brittney, she had long blonde wavy hair that stops at her waist, big blue eyes, she was quite tanned. She was wearing a white baggy crop top with light blue shorts and white faux leather studded bow ballet flats.

After a few minutes of silence, Josh had finally gone back to sleep. Brit sighed looking at her brother, she tried to wake him but he just moved her hand away, she gave up and just carried on driving.

Brittney passed a sign saying 'Jasper' she smiled and drove down the road, she turned right and saw children, women and men walking everywhere, some where even jogging. She passed a small little park, were children were laughing while the parents were sat on the bench talking to each other. She smiled and carried on driving, she saw a parking space and parked there, she saw other cars there too. She pressed the button and the roof came up slowly, Brit looked at a still sleeping Josh, she poked his cheek.

"Josh, wake up. We're here." She spoke, Josh opened his eyes and looked outside, Brittney was right they was there! He sat up proper and looked at his blonde haired sister, she smiled showing her pearly white teeth, she put on her sunglasses and looked at the back seat, she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder, then she grabbed her suitcase. She opened the door and got out, Josh sighed wishing he could just go sleep right now, he was so tired. He grabbed his suitcase and put his sunglasses on, he also got out.

"Wow..." She spoke looking up at the building, she slid her sunglasses up and put them on top of her head, she walked up the steps and opened the door. Josh walked up the steps following her, they then walked into the building. Brit looked around at the place, it was quite big, her eyes finally rested on the stairs, she walked over leaving Josh. Josh finally saw her near the stairs, he followed her. They then walked up the stairs.

Brit stopped and looked at the piece of paper she was holding, it read her apartment number, she looked up and saw '22' a smile came to her lips, she looked behind and saw her brother not there.

"Josh, where are you! Come on I found the room." She spoke, she then heard a sigh. She walked to the banister and looked down, she could just see him walking up the stairs slowly, he wiped his forehead.

"God, you are slow..." She spoke, Josh growled looking up seeing her, she laughed at him then walked over to her door. Brittney put her hand in her pocket and grabbed the key the manager gave her mum who gave the key to her. Just then the door on her right opened, there walked out a man about 24 you could say, he had blue hair, with blue eyes. He wore a blue jumper and blue jeans with blue shoes, he most like blue a lot? Brit smiled at the man, the man smiled back.

"Hello." He spoke, she nodded at him.

"Hi." She spoke, just then she could hear a pant behind her, she turned around and saw her brother, he fell on the ground panting. She sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his suit case.

"Seriously? Your tired from walking up these stairs. You should feel sorry for me! I was the one driving all day while you was sleeping on your ass." She spoke, Josh growled and sat up.

"Shut up! I'm tired okay and you just made me walk up all these stairs." He spoke, Brit shook her head.

"Josh, it's stairs and besides we had to get up them some time because we are staying here and you need to get used to it." She smirked hearing him groan, she turned around and saw that man was gone, she looked at her brother and grabbed his arm, she dragged him to their apartment, she opened the door and dragged him in. She then walked back out and grabbed their suitcases she was about to walk back in but the door on her left opened, there walked out a man about 20 or something, he had red messy hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black tank top with a red jacket and grey pants with no shoes... Brit looked at his feet with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't wearing any shoes. She looked back up to his face seeing he was quite angry.

"What! Can't a mech not wear shoes around here!" He growled, Brit raised an eyebrow confused.

"Mech? What's a mech?" She asked shrugging, the red head just sighed.

"Nothing." Then walked back into the room, she shook her head then opened her door, but she couldn't get in because someone was blocking the way, she tried to open it wider but someone shouted.

"OW!" She looked and saw her brother lay on the floor, his head near the door. She sighed and stepped into the room with the two suitcases, she shut the door and locked it, she looked around then a saw a room, she walked in.

Brit sighed and started unpacking everything, she put all her things in her room and sorted them out. Josh was still lay on the floor, he didn't bother to get up. He then heard a thud and someone shouting.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" A voice growled, Josh raised an eyebrow confused. Bulkhead? What kind of name was that, he finally sat up and walked into his sisters room, he saw that she was sorting some dvd's out.

"Hey sis, did you hear that bang?"

"Josh! I've told you a hundred times to not enter my room without knocking!" She growled garing at him, Josh sighed.

"But, we have only just moved here..."

"Whatever. What do you want?" She growled, crossing her arms.

"Did you not hear that?" He pointed to a wall, she looked at it confused.

"What?"

"That noise, then someone shouting Bulkhead or something."

"Bulkhead? You're going crazy." She spoke, walking out of the room. Josh glared at the back of her head.

"I'm not!" He growled, he looked at the other wall and heard shouting, he walked over and put his ear on it.

"Starscream! Have you found a way to change us back into our selves, I hate looking like this!" The voice sounded quite deep and creepy, Josh shivered but listened again.

"I hate looking like this! A femme was staring at me, I mean I know I'm good looking but she didn't need to look at my pede's!" Another voice spoke, Josh looked at his sister then listened again.

"Knockout! Stop moaning." The deep creepy voice growled. Josh thought, he had enough listening to them so he walked over to a room and started unpacking.

A few minutes later, Brit was all packed, she smiled examining her room. She had purple wallpaper and white carpet floor, her room was near enough a medium size, she had a double bed pushed up against the left wall, she had a tv on the wall facing the bed. She had a white sheet with a purple duvet and pillows, she had a white bedside table beside her bed and a door to a walk in closet, her walk in closet was quite big it had all her clothes, shoes, accessories and more. She had some shelves and a stand up mirror. She walked into her walk in closet and grabbed a purple nike sports bra and black running tights, she put on her white airmax that had a gold nike tick and purple laces. She put her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her bag, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her orange lucozade, she slipped it into her bag and grabbed her earphones and ipod, she then stood in front of the tv, her brother was watching.

"Move Brit."

"I'm going the gym or jogging, looking around. So don't mess the place up and if you need anything just ring me. Okay?" She spoke, Josh sighed and nodded, she smiled and hugged him.

"I won't be long." She grabbed her phone and walked towards the door, she opened the door and looked at her brother, he was just sat there. She shook her head and walked out, she shut the door behind her and sighed, she looked at the two doors next to her where that man came out with blue hair and one with red hair and red eyes? She shook her head and walked down the stairs, when she was at the bottom floor, she opened the door and walked down the steps, she looked around and saw the sun high up. She started walking to the gym...

* * *

Josh sighed and slumped down in his seat, he was watching some tv show that he didn't even know what was about, he couldn't be bothered grabbing the remote because that means he has to move, but he didn't want to move so he just sat there. Just then, there was a loud bang and someone shouting again, Josh looked at the wall, where he was listening to before. He walked towards it and put his ear on it again, he could hear someone screaming and someone shouting.

"Starscream! We need more food! Go shopping now!" It was that voice again, Josh raised an eyebrow and continued listening.

"Please Lord Megatron, why do I have to go? Take Soundwave or Knockout or Breakdown or Dreadwing or anyone!" The voice that spoke sounded deep and quite squeaky, Josh was confused. _Lord Megatron? Well that's a weird name. _Just then there was silence, Josh didn't hear anything, he then heard footsteps walking this way.

"It seems that we have someone listening to our conversation." Josh covered his mouth from gasping, how did they know? Josh slowly moved from the wall and backed away, he decided to not to listen to their conversation again, he sat down on the couch and just watched tv, ignoring them arguing or shouting.

* * *

"One... two... three... four..." Brit was lay down lifting weights up and down, she has been doing this ever since she came, so like 10 minutes ago. She lifted it up more then stopped, she put the weights down and sat up, she touched her aching neck and looked around, she walked over to her bag that was sat near the window, she rummaged through and grabbed her lucozade, she started drinking it.

"Bee.. help me it's quite heavy." A voice spoke, Brit looked and saw a boy about 20 with red hair, he had blue eyes and was wearing a white tank top with light blue at the sides, he was wearing white shorts with blue lines and white trainers. The boy that he was talking to had blonde messy hair and was wearing a yellow tank top with yellow shorts and black trainers, Brit smirked at the two. The boy with red hair tried to lift the weight but was failing, the one with blonde hair noticed him and walked over he put two off, then the red head boy lifted it up more.

"Thanks Bee." The boy smiled, the blonde one nodded. Brit sighed and put her lucozade in her bag, she zipped her bag shut. She was about to walk over to the treadmill but her phone rang, she unzipped her bag and grabbed it, she saw her brothers name 'Josh' He was ringing her, she sighed and answered it.

"What Josh?"

"Brit... I think something's wrong..."

"Oh what did you do now? let me guess this 'Bulkhead' getting shouted at again." The red head and blonde head looked straight at the girl when she mentioned 'Bulkhead' they looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"No... not that... I heard more shouting and it... was... someone called 'Lord Megatron'..." Brit laughed.

"Lord Megatron? That is the most dumbest name ever, are you on drugs again?"

"What! No, I'm serious."

"Hmm... okay I believe you." She smiled.

"You do?"

"No. Now leave me alone, I'll be home in a few..."

"Wait!" She sighed.

"What?"

"Listen." She heard Josh get up and walk somewhere.

"Josh... I don't hear anything." Just then she could hear muffled shouting.

"Knockout! Have you found a way to get us back to ourselves." A deep, creepy voice spoke sending shivers down Brit's spine.

"No my lord." The voice spoke, Brit sighed.

"See? Did you hear them?"

"Josh... that sounds like the tv. Just change the channel or something I don't know... just leave me alone. I wont be long."

"Fine..." Then he hung up, Brit sighed and put her phone in her bag, she zipped her bag shut then stood up, she walked over to the treadmill and stood on, she pressed a button and started running slowly on it.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice spoke, Brit looked and saw that man with red hair, he smiled at her. She stopped the treadmill and stepped off, she looked at him.

"What's up?" She asked, the red head was swallowing.

"Er, me and my friend heard you on the phone to someone and you said 'Bulkhead'" He spoke, Brit smiled.

"Oh that, that was my brother. He keeps saying that he hears people shouting 'Bulkhead' and someone called 'Lord Megatron' it's just his imagination." She spoke, the red head gulped.

"Oh haha, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," He put his hand out.

"I'm Smokescreen, but Smoke for short." He spoke, Brit smiled and shook his hand.

"Smokescreen, I'm Brittany but Brit for short." He smiled and pointed to his blonde haired friend, he walked over.

"That's Bumblebee." He spoke, once Bumblebee was here he put his hand out, Brit smiled and shook it.

"So.. are you here alone?" Smokescreen asked, Brit smiled and nodded.

"I always go the gym, besides me and my brother have just moved here." She spoke, Bumblebee and Smokescreen nodded.

"Okay, well we gotta go. See you later Brit." Smoke spoke, Brit smiled.

"Bye." The two walked away, grabbing their water bottles and walked out of the gym, Brit shrugged and got back on the treadmill.

After a few minutes, she decided to go home. She grabbed her bag and walked out, she made her way to her new apartment.

* * *

Josh sighed, pacing around the room. He wanted to know who was living next to them and why do they keep shouting? He looked out the window and saw it was getting quite dark, where was Brit? As he said that, the apartment door opened, there came in his sister, she smiled at him and put her bag down. Brit sighed and made her way to the kitchen, she grabbed some noodles and a pan, she started making some noodles.

"So... who's this Lord Megatron then?" She smirked, Josh growled.

"Brit! I'm serious. There is something wrong with this town. I mean these people!" He pointed to the wall.

"These people are insane! They won't stop saying how will they get back to themselves."

"Oh okay and do you realize you are talking too loud!" She spoke, Josh growled and stormed over to his bedroom, he slammed the door shut. Brit shook her head. While the noodles were cooking, she walked into her room and took off her gym clothes, she put on a red tank top with purple pajama pants with pink hearts on, she sighed and took the bobble out of her hair, her hair fell wavy, she sighed and walked back into the living room. She saw it was dark. She closed the curtains and turned the lights on, she saw her noodles were done. She grabbed a bowl and put the noodles inside, she walked over to the couch and watched a film called 'P.S I Love You'

The door to Josh's room finally opened, Josh walked out and walked over to the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. Brit knew why he went in there, he was having a shower, she sighed and just watched tv eating her noodles.

* * *

"Optimus, can we talk?" Smokescreen spoke, Optimus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Smokescreen?" Smokescreen sighed.

"While me and Bee was at the gym, we met this girl her names Brittney but Brit for short. She was on the phone to her brother and well her brother heard Ratchet yell 'Bulkhead' then she started saying her brother was talking about 'Megatron'." He spoke, Optimus nodded.

"I see." He spoke then walked away, Smokescreen stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he sighed and just walked to his room, he sighed closing his door.

_That girl? What was so interesting about her? I mean seriously, her smile, those lips oh god she's soo gorgeous! I'm I falling for a human! No I can't be, but I think I am! Oh great._

* * *

"Josh, I'm going to bed now! Don't make much noise and go crazy again." She shouted just for him to hear, Josh sighed.

"Brit, I'm going bed now too." He spoke, Brit nodded and walked to her room. she walked in and shut the door, she walked over to her bed and got on. She sighed staring at the ceiling, feeling her eyes shut.

It was 4:30 in the morning and there was a loud bang that woke Josh and Brit, she got out of bed and walked out of her room seeing her brother. He pointed to the wall, he was listening too, they both walked forward and put their ears on it.

"Knockout! What are you doing!" It was that squeaky and deep voice again.

"Commander Starscream, I'm doing nothing you made the loud noise!" This voice sounded quite deep, Brit growled and banged on the wall.

"Hey you two! Shut the fuck up. We're trying to sleep here and we heard a bang so if your having sex, keep it down will you!" Brit growled, she listened and heard silence, then footsteps.

"You shut up human! We are not interfacing, we are trying to get back to ourselves!" The voice was squeaky, Brit growled.

"Yes well, do whatever your doing quietly! I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't think so, human." Brit growled and stormed over to the door, Josh gulped.

"Sis, don't."

"No, Josh." She opened the door and walked out, turning to the left door, she banged her fist on it. She heard footsteps then the door opened, there shown a man with grey messy hair and a red streak at the top, he had red eyes, he was wearing a grey tank top and grey boxers with no shoes.

"Seriously, you could of at least covered up." She spoke putting her hands over her eyes so she couldn't see his boxers, the man growled.

"Shut up human!"

"No, you shut up! It's 4:30 in the fucking morning and you are making loud noises at this time!" She growled pointing a finger at his chest, the man growled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry but we're trying to get back to ourselves."

"What are you talking about! You are yourselves."

"No we are not!" He growled then slammed the door in her face, Brit growled and banged on harder, the door opened and there came that man with red hair, that she saw before.

"I'm sorry about him, he's moody a lot." He spoke, Brit crossed her arms.

"I'm not!" The voice growled in the background, the red one sighed.

"I don't care, just shut the fuck up while I sleep." He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled, then walked back into her room. She looked at her worried brothers and gave a sweet smile.

"It's okay, they said their going to shut up now." She spoke then shut the door and locked it, she made her way to her room and closed the door. She climbed into bed and looked at the ceiling thinking... _What are they on about, back to themselves. It's not like their aliens or something..._

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? Tell me on reviews:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys like this story :D thank you for the reviews, faves and follows:) hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Brit.. er can you move, please?" Josh asked looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow, he had a bit of jam on his face. Brit shook her head and put her hands on her hips looking at her brother.

"I'm going shopping to get some food and stuff, don't start going on about this Bulkhead stuff again, okay.. I'm sick of it." She spoke looking at him with an annoyed look on her face, Josh munched on his toast then swallowed it.

"I told you Brit I'm not imagining things, it's true." He spoke, Brit sighed and walked towards him, she licked her thumb and wiped the jam off his face earning a groan from her brother. Josh looked at her with a disgusted look on his face wiping his cheek.

"Ew Brit!" He spoke, Brit smirked then grabbed her bag and keys, she walked towards the door and opened it. Looking back at her brother she smirked seeing him still wiping his face mumbling things. She stepped out of the room and closed the door, she looked at the right and left door and noticed the right door was blue and the left door was purple. Brit looked confused but then shook her head, she made her way down the stairs and out of the apartment, she made her way to the shops._  
_

"Ugh.. why doesn't she believe me!" He growled standing up putting the plate in the sink, he walked over to the left wall and put his ear next to it trying to hear something, all he heard was silence. _Maybe their asleep?_ He walked into his bedroom and put his ear on the right wall, he listened... more silence. _Yep their probably asleep..._

Just then there was a knock on the door, Josh gulped and slowly walked towards the door, he looked through the peephole and saw six people standing outside the door, he was confused as to why they were stood at his door and not any one elses, were they them people that give leaflets out? Josh gulped and slowly opened the door, a man with blue hair looked at Josh smiling at him, a friendly smile. The man was quite taller than Josh, Josh's head stopped at his chest.

"Hello, we heard we have new neighbors living beside us," The man smiled at Josh. "I am Optimus Prime, this here is Ratchet," He pointed to a man with grey hair and had quite a bit of orange at the side, he looked about 50 you could say. 'Ratchet' nodded at Josh, Optimus then pointed at a lad with blonde messy hair, he had bright blue eyes and was smiling.

"That's Bumblebee, this is Arcee." He pointed at a girl that looked about 23, she had blue hair with a few pink streaks in, she had her arms crossed against her chest, she nodded at Josh.

"I'm Bulkhead." A big lad spoke, he had green hair and waved his hand in the air. Josh gasped looking at the man, the others looked at him confused.

"B-bulkhead?" Josh asked, Bulkhead put his hand down and looked at the red haired boy confused.

"What did i say?"

"N-nothing it's just..." Josh didn't know what to say, his sister had to believe him now.

"Anyway, I'm Smokescreen." A boy with reddish hair walked forward putting his hand out to shake, Josh shook it looking at the lad.

"I-I'm Josh.." He spoke, Optimus smiled and looked down at the boy.

"Are you living alone, Josh?" He asked, Josh shook his head.

"No with my sister, Brit. We just moved here and well she's out shopping for things." He spoke, Optimus nodded.

Just then Josh's phone went off, he sighed and put his hand in his pocket, he grabbed his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. Brit was ringing him, he sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Josh.. can you check if we have any bread in?" She asked, Josh sighed.

"Is that all, you rung me for that!" He spoke, Brit growled.

"Stop moaning and check!" He sighed and put one finger up to the others saying one minute, he walked back into the apartment and walked into the kitchen, he checked in each cupboard. He sighed seeing no bread.

"Brit we have no bread." He spoke, he could hear her sigh.

"Alright, I won't be long..." She hung up, Josh sighed and walked back out to the others.

* * *

"Alright so all's I need now is bread, butter and some other stuff." Brit sighed looking at the piece of paper she was holding, she then heard someone arguing. She looked up and saw that man she was arguing with last night, he was with someone that had dark glasses on wasn't smiling or anything just staring blankly at the man with grey hair. There was another man there he had red hair, that's the one she saw yesterday and last night. She shook her head and carried on shopping, she grabbed some bread, she then heard the two men arguing coming closer, she looked and saw they were walking her way.

She moved aside looking at some fruits, she couldn't help but quick glance at the three men, the two was just arguing while the other just stood there staring blankly. The red head picked up an apple and looked at it with disgust.

"What the slag do you call this!" He put it in front of the grey mans face, the grey man growled and grabbed the apple.

"That Knockout is..." He looked at the one with dark glasses on.

"Soundwave, what is this?" He asked, the one known as 'Soundwave' grabbed the apple and looked around, he saw a woman walking towards them with a shopping trolley, Soundwave stepped forward and pointed at the fruit he was holding. The woman stopped and looked at him confused.

"Er... can I help you, sir?" She asked, Soundwave pointed at the apple more.

"Er.. that's an apple." She spoke, raising an eyebrow. Soundwave nodded and walked back over to Knockout and Starscream, the woman walked away confused. Brit watched the two men arguing about food and what they are called, shouldn't they know? She sighed and opened the freezer, she saw some chocolate ice cream and grabbed it, she put it in the basket.

"Knockout, we need food! Not hair accessories or whatever the slag these fleshings use!" A deep squeaky voice spoke, Brit looked and saw the three men coming this way, all they had in the shopping trolley was apples, hair accessories and some bread.

"Well I'm sorry Commander Starscream. I can't walk around this town not looking good can I? Besides we need what humans call food and all we have is a round red thing and some," He grabbed the bread. "Bread, that's all we have." Knockout growled at Starscream, getting quite annoyed at him, the man just mumbled somethings about Knockout.

Brit just shook her head and carried on shopping, the three men kept distracting her by arguing or talking too loud, she opened another freezer and grabbed some ice pops, she put them in the basket and carried on looking.

As she was getting some sausages she heard the two men again.. where they following her? Once she heard their voices, she growled and looked at them with her hands on her hips. The three men stopped and looked at her confused, well apart from the one with dark glasses.

"Do you mind talking a little lower! I'm trying to shop and all's I can hear is you and him arguing about food!" She growled pointing to the red one and grey one, Knockout leaned over to Starscream and whispered something to him.

"It's her from last night." Knockout whispered, Brit growled at him.

"Just stop following me around and talk lower." She spoke moving her hand from her hips and grabbing her basket, Knockout sighed and looked at Starscream then back at Brit, they needed help. Knockout tapped the woman on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him.

"We need your help..."

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"With what?"

Brit showed them all the food and stuff that they needed, they all looked confused at the food or interested. Brit just wanted to get her food and pay for them then get the fuck out of this place, but she couldn't because the three men wouldn't stop following her! After a bit Brit showed them all the stuff they needed, she turned back to them and smiled.

"Now, you can do your shopping while I go and pay for these, Bye." She spoke then made her way to the till, the three men looked at her confused.

* * *

Josh sat on the couch feeling very awkward, the six people had came and sat in his apartment waiting to meet his sister. _Where are you Brit?_ He was sat next to Optimus Prime and Smokescreen while Arcee and Ratchet were sat on another couch and Bulkhead and Bumblebee where on chairs. Just then the door to the apartment opened, all eyes shot to the door, there came in Brit, she was carrying lots of bags.

When she got into the room, she looked up and saw all eyes on her, she raised an eyebrow confused but then walked to the kitchen, everyone was still looking at her.

"Er... Josh, who are your friends?" She asked, when she put the bags down. Josh stood up and walked towards his sister, he smiled to the six people.

"Brit, this is Optimus Prime. He lives next door to us right side." Josh smiled pointing at Optimus, Optimus stood up and walked over to Brit, he shook her hand.

"Hello." He smiled, Brit gasped.

"Your that man that I saw yesterday when Josh was taking forever up those stairs." She spoke, Optimus smiled then nodded.

"That's Bumblebee." Josh pointed to the blonde one, Brit smiled.

"I know, I met him and someone called Smokescreen at the gym, yesterday." She spoke, Bumblebee smiled and so did Smokescreen.

"Hi, I'm Arcee." A woman with blue hair with pink streaks in walked forward shaking Brit's hand, Brit nodded.

"Ratchet." The man nodded to her, Brit smiled at him.

"And that's Bulkhead." Josh smirked looking at his sister watching her reaction, she looked at Bulkhead then back at Josh.

"B-bulkhead? You mean what you was telling me was real, not your imagination. So your not on drugs, oh god Josh I'm so sorry." She gasped hugging him, he smirked and hugged her back.

"What took you so long?" He asked, Brit let go and sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I met these three guys and they wouldn't stop arguing about food and they keep saying what's this and asking everyone that walked past them." She spoke, Optimus gulped looking at her.

"Can you tell me what these three men look like?" He asked, Brit looked at him confused.

"Er.. well one had red hair and red eyes, another had grey hair with a red streak at the top and one was wearing very dark shaded glasses so you couldn't see his eyes and he was just stood there like this." She showed them how he stood, they all chuckled apart from Optimus.

"Did you catch their names?" Ratchet asked, Brit nodded.

"Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave." When she said the three names, they all froze and gasped in shock.

"Er... what did I say?" She asked, Josh shrugged.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." Ratchet spoke, Brit and Josh looked at them confused.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She spoke looking at them frowning. Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked out apart from Smokescreen. He put his hand on Brit's shoulder smiling.

"It's alright, it's something else. You didn't say anything bad." He spoke, she looked at him and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, Smokescreen looked at the ground and sighed.

"I can't tell you..." He spoke then walked out, Brit and Josh stood confused looking where the six people went, they heard a door close. Brit closed her door and sighed, she walked back into the kitchen and put the food in where they belonged.

* * *

"The decepticons most have changed into humans too, maybe that's why they haven't been attacking us." Ratchet spoke crossing his arms, they all nodded.

"What do we do? We don't even know where the cons are hiding." Bulkhead spoke, looking at Optimus. Everyone looked at Optimus, he sighed and walked out of the room to his room.

"Maybe we should just all go to recharge?" Bulkhead spoke, they all nodded and made their way to their rooms, Smokescreen sighed. He lay down in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he wanted to go and see Brittney. He sat up and looked around his room, he walked over to is mirror and looked at his clothes, he sighed and walked over to his wardrobe, he grabbed a blue tank top and some blue jeans with white converse. He put them on and looked at the mirror, he smirked and did a couple muscle poses. After a bit, he walked out of his room quietly into the living room and out the door, he shut the door quietly and looked at Brit's door, he knocked on and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and there shown Brit, she looked quite shocked seeing Smokescreen at her door, he smirked at her.

"Hi... er I was just wondering if you.. wanted to come and eat out with me?" He asked, Brit smiled and nodded.

"Sure, just come in." She spoke walking away, Smokescreen closed the door behind him and sat on the couch, Josh was sat on the couch eating some noddles, then he felt someone sitting next to him. He swallowed the rest of his noodles and turned to his right, there sat Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen?"

"Yes?"

"Er.. what are you doing here and when did you come in?"

"Oh.. I'm taking your sister out to eat and just then." Josh nodded.

After a few minutes the two sat in silence until they heard a door to Brit's room open, she walked out wearing a peach sleeveless blouse with a high waist black skirt and heart printed tights and some peach faux leather studded bow ballet flats. Her hair was down all curly at the back and she had quite a bit of makeup on, she looked gorgeous. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on, Smokescreen and Josh couldn't stop looking at her. She giggled and grabbed her purse and looked at the two boys.

"You should close your mouths, you know." She spoke, Smokescreen and Josh closed their mouthes.

"Sis.. you look-"

"Beautiful." Smokescreen finished his sentence, Brit could feel herself blushing.

"Alright come on, let's go." She spoke, Smokescreen stood up and walked towards the door. Brit looked at her brother.

"Don't do anything stupid." She spoke, Josh smirked. She smiled then walked over to the door where Smokescreen was waiting, he opened the door and put his hand out saying ladies first, Brit walked out and then Smokescreen did, he closed the door and the two made their way down the stairs and out of the apartment. Brit looked up at the sky seeing it was dark and the moon was out, it was beautiful. Smokescreen smirked and grabbed her hand, they walked down the steps and he put his arm out, she locked arms with him and they made their way to a restaurant.

They finally found a restaurant, Smokescreen opened the door and Brit walked in, Smokescreen walked in after her and looked around, the place looked new. Just then a man about 40 you could say came over to the two with a happy smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Bob's Chinese restaurant." The man spoke in a happy voice, Brit smiled.

"Hello, table for two." Smokescreen spoke, the man smirked.

"Oh you two on a date?" He smirked, Brit blushed a bit. The man smirked and walked away, Brit and Smokescreen followed them to a table that was near a window. Smokescreen pulled out the chair for Brit to sit down, she did and he pushed her forward, he then walked to his chair and sat down. The man smirked at the two.

"The waiter will come in a second." He spoke then walked away, Brit looked at the table and saw black napkins, knife, fork and a vase in the middle with a red rose in. Smokescreen just watched her, she was so beautiful, amazing. The waiter came with two wine glasses, he put them down and smiled at the couple. He then put a bottle of wine down and poured some in for the two, he then gave them some menu's, they looked at it. The waiter waited for a bit then came back, he got the order then walked away. Smokescreen lifted his wine glass up and so did Brit, they raised them in the air and pressed them together then had a drink.

"Thank you for coming tonight Brit." He smiled, Brit smirked.

"It's alright Smokescreen, I needed to get out of the apartment anyway. Josh was eating all the food and watching some shitty tv show." She spoke, Smokescreen chuckled at her.

They talked for quite a bit until their food came, they ate it then started talking again. Brit was having a wonderful time, Smokescreen was making her laugh and he was glad, he loved her laugh. They talked about their interest and what they hate and other stuff, it was about 22:30 and they left the restaurant. Brit thought they was going back to the apartment but they never, Smokescreen asked her to come somewhere with him, she agreed and followed him.

He put his hands across her eyes and grabbed her hand leading the way, Brit didn't know where he was taking her, but Smokescreen said it was a surprise. When they made it to the surprise Smokescreen wanted to show her, he moved his hands and told her to open her eyes. She did and gasped at the scene, stars were shining bright in the sky.

"Smokescreen, it's beautiful." She spoke walking over to him and hugging him, Smokescreen was in quite shock because he didn't expect the hug, he hugged back.

"I knew you would like it Brit." He spoke, they let go and she kissed his cheek.

"I love it, I mean where i used to live there wasn't many stars that shined in the sky." She frowned, Smokescreen put his hand on her cheek smiling lightly, she smiled back.

The two lay down on the grass looking at the stars, Brit's head was on Smokescreen's chest while his hand was on her back stroking her back. They just looked at the stars talking again, Smokescreen was glad he had met Brit. Every time he's near her, his spark or should I say heart beat's faster every time. How will her reaction go like when she finds out he's not really human? What would she do. He frowned at the thought, Brit carried on talking but then when she saw Smokescreen not talking, she sat up and looked at him.

"Smoke, what's wrong?" She asked, Smokescreen sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, maybe we should go back now." He spoke, Brit nodded her head. She didn't want to leave, but she guessed he got bored of her talking.

They both stood up and made their way back to the apartment, Smokescreen looked concerned looking at Brit, she had her arms crossed and her head down. She looked quite upset, Smokescreen didn't know what to do or say, did he say something to make her upset?

"Brit?"

"Ye?"

"Er... are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" her voice sounded sad, Smokescreen frowned.

"Well.. you haven't talked ever since I said we should go." He spoke, Brit sighed.

"It's just... I wanted to spend more time with you, but i guess you got bored of me talking." Smokescreen's eyes widened.

"No.. no it's not that. I loved your talking, I mean I didn't get bored of your talking because your voice is just... beautiful." Brit stopped and looked at him.

"You really think so?"

"Ye." He smiled, she smiled showing her pearly white teeth then ran and hugged him, she kissed his cheek and took his hand and made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

Josh sighed lay down in his bed, his sister still wasn't back and he was quite worried in case Smokescreen did something bad to her, he frowned then heard a door open. He got up slowly and opened his door a tiny bit he looked and saw Brit talking to Smokescreen.

"Thank you for tonight, Smokescreen. It was amazing." She spoke, Smokescreen smirked.

"It's alright Brit."

"Are you going to the gym tomorrow?" She asked, Smokescreen nodded.

"Yes, why are you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then see you there." He chuckled, he was about to walk away but Brit stopped him.

"Wait Smoke..."

"Ye?" She looked at him then kissed his cheek again.

"Good night."

"Good night Brit." He smiled, she giggled then walked into her apartment, once the door shut she walked into her room humming a tune. Josh smirked and walked out of his room, he walked over to Brit's and leaned on the wall crossing his arms.

"So... how did it go?" He asked smirking, Brit gasped and looked at him.

"Josh! I told you to knock first."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just couldn't help hearing my sister humming a happy tune skipping to her room."

"Shut up."

"So... how did it go."

"It was amazing, I loved it. We went to some Chinese restaurant then we went to see some stars in the sky and it was just amazing." She smiled, Josh smirked.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed."

"Good night Joshua." She smirked, Josh growled.

"It's Josh! You know I hate it when people call me Joshua."

"Okay... Joshua."

"Brit!"

* * *

**A/N: This has took me like forever, I didn't know what Brit should wear so I had to think over and over again then I found something. I think this is a bit rushed:/ just tell me and I will check it later. Reviews:D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows:D It's what keeps me updating this story:) Anyway I looked at your reviews and I'm going to reply to them now.

**Angel3055: **Thank you for the review and well this is how their paying for the things. The autobots have jobs, Ratchet is a doctor at a hospital and you could say Bulkhead works at a restaurant, Bumblebee doesn't work and neither does Optimus or Smokescreen, but Arcee works as a teacher. The decepticons just steal the money at night, Soundwave just cuts the alarms off and then they just steal the money.

**RedSinistaur07: **Thank you for the review and I know it is amusing watching the three bicker:)

**Carnomaniac: **Thank you for the review and i'm glad you like it:D

**Imaginator-Creator: **Sorry if I kept using the word 'she' I'll try to use their names more often.

**Alex Maria Johnson:** I'm glad that you like it and I can't wait either:)

* * *

3:00

Josh woke up hearing a very strange noise, it sounded like someone was throwing up. He pushed the duvet off him and stood up slowly, he looked at the time and saw it was 3:00. He opened his door slowly and saw darkness, he remembered Brit turning the light off before she went to bed. He heard someone throwing up more. He looked at the direction of the sound but couldn't see anything because of the darkness, he tried to search for the light switch but just felt the walls. He groaned and put his hand to his hip, he had knocked it. He searched again for the light switch, he found it by the door. With a flick the light came on, he could see clearly now.

He walked towards the bathroom and put his ear to the door, the vomiting was coming from the bathroom. He began to worry and knocked on, he got a muffled 'one minute' then heard more sick, he was really worried now. When he heard the toilet flush, he stepped back, he heard a lock of the door turning then the door opened. There stood Brit, she looked really pale and half asleep, she was standing like a zombie, Josh gasped.

"Brit... are you okay? You look like... a zombie." He gulped, Brit looked at him.

"Josh... I-I don't fe-" But she couldn't finish, she ran back in the bathroom and threw up again. Josh walked in concerned about his sister, he looked at her. She had her arms across the toilet and her head resting against the side of it, he knelt down and rubbed her back daring not to look at her sick in the toilet.

"Sis, maybe you should get some rest. You don't look to good." He spoke, Brit mumbled something then threw up in the toilet again, Josh looked away quickly.

"Alright..." She spoke, she stood up slowly with some help of Josh and they slowly went to her room, he lay her down and walked out grabbing a bin, just in case she threw up again. He walked out again and grabbed some water, he walked back in and put the water on the side. He sat at the end of the bed looking at her, she smiled weakly at him.

"Get some rest, I'll tell Smokescreen you can't go to the gym because your sick." He spoke, Brit sighed frowning.

"I think it was that food, it tasted quite different." She frowned, Josh frowned then stood up, he turned her light off and closed the door. He sighed sadly then walked to his room, he closed the door and turned the light off making his way to his bed, he got in and tried to not listen to his sisters puking.

10:00

A knock came on the door, Josh looked at the door and walked over to it. He opened the door and saw Smokescreen stood at the door smiling, he was holding a basketball and was stood with Bumblebee, Josh looked at the two of them.

"Hey Josh, is Brit in? We're going gym and she said she is." He spoke, Josh sighed looking at the ground.

"No, she's not feeling very good." He frowned, Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at him.

"Josh... can you get me some water please?" The voice sounded very weak, Josh looked at his sister's door then looked at the two lads standing outside his door, he told them to come in while he went to get his sister some water. He grabbed a glass and went to the sink, he put the glass under the tap and the water came out into the glass. When it was halfway, he turned the tap off and walked to his sister's room, Smokescreen and Bumblebee followed him, he opened the door slowly and saw her lay in bed, she was watching 'Twilight' when she heard the door open, she smiled seeing Josh come in with her water, but what shocked her was there was Smokescreen and Bumblebee there too. _Why are they here? Oh now I remember... I was going to go to the Gym with them._

"Here you go sis." Josh spoke giving her the water, she got it and drank it slowly. He sat at the end of the bed while the two stood up by the door.

"How you feeling?" He asked, she sighed frowning.

"Bad.." She spoke, Josh frowned.

"I don't know what to do, I need to go and get a job but I can't leave you here on your own." He sighed, Brit frowned.

"Go... I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you, your sick."

"I could take care of her while your gone." Smokescreen spoke, the two looked at him shocked even Bumblebee looked at him shocked. Brit smiled looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't mind." Brit and Smokescreen smiled at each other.

"Okay, I'll go and find a job then I'll come home." He spoke, Brit smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back as the three walked out of the room.

13:00

Brittney was sat on the couch with a blanket over her and a bin next to her, she was watching 'P.S I Love You' while Smokescreen was sat next to her, he decided to watch it with her. The film seemed interesting to him, about a girl and a boy and he writes letters cause he knew he was going to die or something, he raised an eyebrow, human films are kinda weird. He then heard no talking from Brit, he looked and saw she was lay down, one hand on her cheek and another hanging of the couch. He smiled she actually looked cute asleep, he then felt her feet on his lap, he looked down and saw they were resting on his lap. _Maybe I should wake her up,_ He looked at her again, she looked so peaceful. _No, let her sleep._ He moved her feet off his lap slowly not waking her, then got up slowly, he looked down at her and saw that she didn't more.

He put his arm under her back and one under her legs, he lifted her up and saw she had rested her head against his chest. He walked to her room and pulled the duvet off, he placed her down gently then pulled the duvet over her, she snuggled in with a smile on her face. He smirked then walked out of her room, he walked to the couch and sat down, he turned the film off and watched some sports.

Brit woke up a few minutes later, she looked around and saw she was in her room, she most of fallen asleep on the couch. She sighed and sat up, she wanted comfort, someone to cuddle her, make her feel better, but her brother was out and she doubted Smokescreen would comfort her. She then felt her tummy churning again, she hugged her tummy feeling like she was going to be sick, she gasped and rushed out of bed, she opened her door and ran to the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it then threw up in the toilet. Smokescreen heard her being sick, he frowned and got up. He walked over to the door and knocked on gently, he could still hear Brit being sick.

"Brit.. are you okay in there?" He asked, sadness in his voice. He heard the toilet flush then the turning of a locked door, the door opened and there stood Brit, Smokescreen frowned.

"Smokescre-" But then she fell forward, luckily Smokescreen caught her and picked her up bridal style. He walked back into her room and set her down in bed, he was about to walk away when he heard her whimper, turning back he saw she had tears flowing from her eyes.

"Smoke... can you comfort me. I feel so lonely and I need comforting." She frowned, Smokescreen frowned. He walked to her bed, she moved over to the other side of the bed, Smokescreen looked at her confused. She patted the side of her, he took his shoes off and got into the bed, she smiled and leaned on his shoulder, Smokescreen looked at her and saw her closing her eyes smiling. He smiled then moved his arm to put over her, she looked up into his big blue eyes and kissed his cheek, he touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled.

* * *

Josh sighed putting his fingers in his hair, he was stressed. He couldn't find a good job, he looked back at the piece of paper he was holding then saw there was a job at a gym store. He looked up and saw he was near the gym store, he put the paper in his bag and walked in, he looked around and saw people on treadmills and playing basketball. He walked to the front desk and saw a woman about his age, she was chewing looking at her nails, Josh coughed. She looked at him with wide eyes, Josh was confused as to why she was looking at him like that.

"Er..." He spoke, the woman blinked then smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello handsome, how may I help you?" She winked, Josh gulped then show the paper.

"I heard you needed some more people for this gym, so I would like a job here." He smirked, the woman gulped swallowing her chewy.

"O-oh okay, I'll just get my manager." She then walked away, Josh nodded watching her walk away.

After a few minutes, the woman came back with her manager, Josh and the manger smiled at each other shaking hands, he then followed him to his office. He took a seat in a chair facing the manger.

"So... Josh you want a job here?" The man asked, Josh nodded.

"Okay I just need you to sign some of these." He handed him some papers, Josh signed them then the man told him what days he works.

"You work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Sundays." He spoke, Josh nodded. The man nodded back then stood up, he went to a closet and rummaged through to get a uniform, he found one and gave them Josh.

"This is what you're wearing, everyone's wearing them." He spoke, Josh nodded again. The two walked out of the offices and to the front desk, the woman he saw before was chewing again while looking at her nails, the manager coughed.

"Emily, stop looking at your nails." He spoke, the woman known as 'Emily' looked at her manager.

"Sorry Ben." She apologized, the manger named 'Ben' smiled and looked at Josh.

"This is Emily, she will be giving you a tour on Tuesday," Emily waved at Josh, he smiled.

"Emily this is Josh." He spoke, Emily waved again.

"Hi Josh."

"Hi..." The three smiled, Josh didn't really like the silence that they had, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Er... so I'll see you tuesday?" He asked, the manager looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, er bye." He spoke, the two waved at him as he walked out of the gym. He looked at the clothes, what Ben gave him. It was a red tank top with black joggers. He sighed and carried on walking home hoping his sister was alright.

* * *

14:00

Smokescreen looked down at Brit, she was fast asleep. Her head resting on his lap, he stroked her hair looking down at her, why does he always have this strange feeling inside of him when he's near her. He then heard a door open, he gently lifted her head up and then gently put it on the pillow when he moved out of the bed.

"Smokescreen? Brit? Where are you?" It was Josh, he walked out of her room and smiled seeing Josh stood at the door.

"Hey Josh."

"Smoke, there you are. How is she?" He asked putting the clothes down on the couch, he looked at his sister room and saw she was in bed.

"She's alright, she threw up a little before though." Josh frowned and nodded.

"Okay." Smokescreen smiled.

"Alright, well I better go." He spoke, Josh looked at him walk to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" He asked, Smokescreen nodded then opened the door, he was about to walk out but then saw someone stood at the door ready to knock.

"Er..." The man spoke, Smokescreen looked at the man up and down, the man did the same. He had red hair and red eyes, he was wearing a grey tank top with a red torn jacket, he also was wearing grey pants and... red shoes. Smokescreen looked back at his face, he look quite familiar. He then thought back to what Brit said yesterday.

_Er... well one had red hair and red eyes._

_Did you catch their names?_

_Knockout._

Smokescreen looked back at the man, Knockout got quite sick of him looking him up and down and growled.

"Will you stop looking at me like that! I know I'm good looking but primus." He snapped, Smokescreen's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"Knockout..."

* * *

AN: Little Cliffhanger there for you guys:) I wonder what's going to happen next:o thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows it makes me so happy:D and I also might get Josh to pair up with Emily, I mean we can't just have Brit falling in love, can we?;) And I also think I made Brittney like she's dying:/ but she's not she's just sick.


	4. Chapter 4

*Grabs writers block bubble and throws it at someone else*

A/N: It feels like forever since I've been on this:o but now I'm finally on:D I didn't know what to write next and how Knockout's and Smokescreen's reactions should be like but anyway I've got ideas. I did read all your comments and **Alex Maria Johnson** I was thinking about that question for a long time how they turned into human and I have no idea. So if any of you guys have an idea just tell me on reviews or something. Anyway enough of my talking, let's read!

* * *

"That is my name." Knockout crossed his arms, smirking. Smokescreen's eye twitched, he didn't know what to say nor do? Why was Knockout even here. Josh saw Smokescreen looking at 'Knockout' he walked over to the two, but stopped when he heard Brit. He looked at her door and saw that it opened slowly.

"J-Josh?" She spoke in a very weak voice, she walked slowly towards him but fell, Josh gasped.

"Brit!" He ran over to her, once Smokescreen and Knockout heard her name they looked at Josh holding his sister in his arms. Smokescreen ran over and knelt down with Josh, he looked at Brit, her eyes were half closing an opening.

"What happened?" Smokescreen asked looking at Josh, shocked.

"I-I don't know, she just fell." He spoke looking at his sister again, he saw that she was very pale, paler than before. Knockout looked at the three on the floor and walked slowly to them, they forgot he was even there.

"I could look at her? I am a doctor." He spoke, Josh looked at him frowning but Smokescreen looked up narrowing his eyes, he growled.

"No, she should see Ratchet. Not you." He growled, Knockout was shocked at his words, Smokescreen looked back at Brit, Knockout rubbed his chin thinking. He had saw this human before, but where? He looked at him again, he had red messy hair near enough like him and big blue eyes, he was wearing a blue tank top with 38 on it, he was also wearing blue shorts with white lines at the sides and white trainers with a bit of blue, Knockout carried on rubbing his chin.

"Where is Ratchet?" Josh asked snapping Knockout out of his thoughts.

"Er.. I don't know. I'll go see now." Smokescreen spoke standing up, he walked out of the room but kept his eyes on Knockout glaring at him. Once he was out Knockout knelt down next to Josh, he put his most charming smile on his face.

"I can help her, you know. I am a fabulous doctor." He smirked, Josh looked at him and back at his sister, he sighed.

"Josh, Ratchet's at work..." Smokescreen spoke soon as he walked in the room, he then saw Knockout knelt next to him, he growled.

"I just said I can help her." Knockout growled getting quite annoyed, Josh sighed and looked back at his sister.

"Brit, can you hear me?" Josh asked, Brit looked at her brother and smiled weakly but then she looked at the floor and threw up, Knockout looked away quickly.

"J-Josh... I-I really don't... feel too g-good."

"I know you don't Brit, just rest."

"N-no, I-I feel worse... I-I need to go.. to the hospital." She spoke again, Josh sighed.

"Are you sure you can see what's wrong with her?" He asked looking at Knockout, he smirked and nodded.

"Alright, where do you work?" He asked standing up holding his sister bridal style, she rested her head on his chest. Knockout stood up and walked out of the room, Josh looked at him confused then he saw he turned around nodding his head saying 'come on' Josh sighed and looked at his sister, her eyes were closing slowly.

"It's alright Brit, your going to be alright." They walked out of the apartment and Josh locked the door, he looked at Smokescreen who was frowning and shook his head.

"You will regret this, you know. You shouldn't go with him, he's dangerous." Smokescreen spoke, Josh sighed.

"My sister is very ill Smokescreen, I'm going with him." He spoke, Smokescreen shook his head and walked away, Josh looked at Knockout who was waiting at the door on the left, Josh gulped.

"Is that your room?" He asked, Knockout smirked and nodded.

"Yes." He spoke, he then reached for the door handle and opened the door, they both walked in slowly. Josh gulped looking around the room, there was a guy with grey hair with a red streak at the top lay down on the couch watching some tv, a man with dark sunglasses or glasses was sat at a computer typing. It sent shivers up Josh's spine when he looked around, all the walls were dark purple and the floor was black. Knockout chuckled seeing the scared expression on Josh's face.

"Follow me." He spoke looking at Josh, Josh nodded and followed Knockout, he could feel all eyes on him and it was really creeping him out, he looked back at his sister and saw she was very pale. Her body was shaking, her eyes were opening and closing. He looked back at Knockout seeing they was walking to his room, he opened his door and the two walked in. Knockout sighed looking around the room.

"We will have to go in there, I can't find my tools." He growled, Josh gulped. They both walked out of his room and walked into the living room. Knockout walked over to Starscream and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" He asked, Starscream looked at Knockout then saw someone else but carrying someone, it looked like that girl that helped them do shopping.

"Who's that?"

"Well if you move, I might be able to tell you."

"J-Josh..." They all looked at Brit, she had her hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"B-bucket..." She spoke, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Bucket!" She pointed to her mouth, slowly. Josh was confused but then his eyes widened.

"What did she say?"

"She's going to be sick." He spoke, Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"What the frag is sick?" Starscream's question was answered, when Brit threw up on Justin's chest, he groaned.

"That's sick." Knockout spoke.

"Ew!" Starscream spoke, jumping off the couch. Knockout sighed.

"Just lay her there." He spoke, Josh nodded slowly and laid his sister down on the couch, he knelt down next to her and held her hand. Knockout came back with some of his tools, he put on some gloves and got a temperature thermometer, he opened her mouth slowly and put it in, she closed her mouth. After a few minutes, Knockout was done checking her. He gave her some things that would help her get rid of the illness.

"She alright, it's just food poisoning." He spoke, Josh sighed with relief.

"Did she go anywhere to eat?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Knockout rolled his eyes, Josh looked at his sister, she was in a deep sleep. Josh was about to pick her up but Knockout shook his head.

"I suggest she rests for now."

"But.. we can't just.. stay here, yo-"

"Just shut up and let her rest! She will wake up tomorrow."

"Then I'll stay then." Knockout sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to recharge so if she does whatever the frag she did before get something to stop her doing it." He spoke walking away, Josh was confused. _Why do they keep saying Frag, what the fuck does that mean? And what does recharge mean too?_

00:00

Josh was sat on a chair watching some tv, he turned it down though so he didn't wake Knockout or his friends. His sister had been throwing up quite a bit before, but she's fast asleep now. He sighed and looked at the time, it was only 00:00. He wanted his sister to wake up so they could get out of this place! It was really creepy in here. Just then Josh heard footsteps, they sounded like big ones. He was getting quite scared now hoping it was Knockout.

A tall and huge man walked into the room with a smug look on his face, he was wearing a grey tank top with grey boxers, he walked over to the kitchen not even seeing Josh or Brit, he opened the kitchen door and grabbed what looked like Ice cream. The man pulled a chair from the table and sat down with still a smug look on his face, he opened the lid and and grabbed a very large spoon. He dug the spoon in the ice cream and pulled the spoon out showing a big chunk of ice cream on his spoon, he then shoved it in his mouth. He then heard faint laughing, he looked at the tv but then his eyes went to the male and the female on his couch!

"What are you doing here, organic! And how the slag did you get in!" He roared, Josh gulped and got up from the chair protecting his sister.

"Er... your friend Knockou-"

"Knockout! That slagging mech. Knockout! Starscream! Breakdown! Soundwave and all the other mechs, get in here!" He roared, just then all doors swung open and everyone ran in the room. Knockout saw Josh looking over at Megatron scared and he was protecting his sister.

"Knockout! This human tells me that you brought him here." Knockout pointed to Josh.

"Er.. well you see his sister is sick."

"I don't care if she's sparked! Or whatever the slag they call it, they should not be here!" He growled, Josh gulped.

"Hey.. can you keep it down please." A voice spoke, Josh looked and saw his sister awake. He gulped and looked back at Knockout. Megatron growled and stormed over to the couch, he looked down at the female glaring.

"You shut up femme! I can shout if I want too!" he growled, Brit groaned and rolled over but then fell and hit the ground, she groaned again then sat up looking around, confused.

"Josh? Where are we?" She looked around confused, Josh smiled and knelt down.

"We are at someones place?"

"Yes, but who's!" She growled.

"So, your feeling better?" Knockout asked walking towards the couch with a smirk, Brit looked at him confused, she then stood up seeing all eyes on her.

"I feel fine? I'm just confused as to why you're staring at me in disgust and why I am here." Josh coughed rubbing his shirt, Brit looked and saw sick on him, she then looked down at her clothes and saw sick. She felt herself blush when she saw, she was wearing her very short shorts and a tank top. She wiped her sick from her shirt, Josh sighed.

"Well, your better and it's about half 12, I think we should go home." Josh scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"No I don't think so human, I want to see why your really here." Megatron growled, Brit yawned.

"Yes same here, but I'm tired."

"How are you tired when you have been sleeping near enough all day!" Josh spoke and gasped.

"Really? Well, can we just go home, then?" She asked, Megatron growled and stormed over to her but didn't noticed the couch and fell into the couch, everyone burst out laughing but not Soundwave, Megatron shot them a glare but then heard someone still laughing, his eyes shot to Brit.

"Shut up!" He growled, she tried to calm down but couldn't. Megatron struggled to get up, he growled and stood up walking around the couch and was now stood in front of a still laughing Brit. She finally calmed down and looked at Megatron, but she was facing his chest, she looked up and saw him glaring at her. She stepped back but didn't notice the chair, she fell back and the chair flipped over. Megatron smirked then laughed but no one else did.

Brit growled and got up, she looked at Megatron and glared at him.

"Who are you?" She spoke, Megatron smirked.

"I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons." He spoke in a high voice, Brit raised an eyebrow.

"Decepticons?" She asked, Megatron nodded smirking down at her.

"That's nice, Megatron. Er, we're just going to go now, okay? Okay bye." She then grabbed her brother arm and ran to the door, she tried to open it but couldn't.

"Can you open the door, please?" She asked sweetly, Megatron smirked.

"No, you work for the decepticons now."

"Er.. Megatron is it, okay? I don't work for whatever the fuck your names are, okay? I didn't even know how I got here and I actually don't want to be here. So could you please open the door?" She sighed, Megatron growled.

"Fine, but if you come back here then you will have to work for me." He spoke, he then clicked his fingers and two men with purple hair walked over to Brit and Josh, they got a key and opened the door. Josh walked out and then Brit did, she looked back at the purple one's hair and raised an eyebrow.

"New fashion sense or something?" She asked confused, they just closed the door. The two walked back to their apartment, Josh sighed feeling very tired, he walked slowly to his room but turned back to his sister.

"Brit?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your better." He smiled, Brit smiled back then walked into her room, she sighed and opened her walk in closet. She grabbed some clothes and shoes, she walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned the shower on, she felt the water, it was warm. Taking her clothes off and jumping into the shower, she started washing herself then her hair. After a few minutes she turned the shower off and got a towel, wrapping it around her body and hair. She put her dirty clothes in the washing basket and walked out of the room, she then walked to her room and closed the door.

Taking the towel off, she dried her body and put some new knickers on and a bra, she grabbed a peach tank top and put on her black leggings with her peach faux leather studded bow ballet flats, she put on her peach jacket quick and looked at her mirror. She dried her hair quick and put it up in a ponytail, she put some makeup on and walked out of her room.

She couldn't believe it, she was getting all dressed up just to say thank you to Smokescreen, what the fuck is wrong with her? Well atleast she wasn't wearing her puked clothing. She opened the door and walked out quietly, she closed the door and looked at the blue door. She walked over and knocked on, why was she doing this? They would be asleep? She knocked again.

"One minute." A voice spoke, she then heard footsteps and someone opening the door. It was that big one with green hair, was his name Bulkhead?

"Brit, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. Brit snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Bulkhead sweetly.

"Hey Bulkhead, is it? I came here to see Smokescreen?" She spoke, Bulkhead raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you ill?"

"I was but some guy helped me."

"Oh, just er.. come in." He spoke, she walked in and smiled at Bulkhead.

"Smoke's room is just down there then the right." He spoke, she nodded then made her way down the hall, she saw the doors had names on. She made it to the right one that shown 'Smokescreen' name on it, she knocked on, there was no answer.

"No, Bulkhead I haven't took your cookies." Smokescreen growled, Brit coughed.

"It's not Bulkhead, it's Brit." She spoke, the door opened and there stood Smokescreen, he was shirtless and was quite muscly. He had a tatto on his right upper arm and he was wearing blue boxers, Brit blushed.

"B-brit?"

"Hey." She smiled, Smokescreen smirked.

"So I guess Knockout did help you?" He crossed his arms, Brit raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." He then noticed he was still in his boxers, he looked down quickly and gasped.

"Er, Brit. Why don't you come in while I go get changed?" He asked blushing a bit, Brit giggled.

"It's okay Smoke, you don't need to change. I don't mind you in your boxers." She spoke stepping in the room, Smokescreen looked at her as she made her way over to his bed, he shut the door and walked over to her, he sat down next to her.

"So.. why are you here."

"I wanted to say thank you for you know that night," She smiled trailing circles on his sheets on his bed with her finger tip, Smokescreen smiled.

"It's alright, I had fun."

"And I wanted to say thank you for looking after me when I was ill."

"Your welcome." He smiled, Brit smiled showing her pearly white teeth then looked up at him, he looked at her.

"Brit, c-can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Er... well.. I think your gorgeous."

"Where are you going with this?" She smirked crossing her arms.

"Brit... I-I think I like you."

"Like me?"

"But more than a friend."

"Smokescreen, we only met like two days ago and I barely know you."

"I know but it's just.. every time when I'm near you. My heart beats faster." He spoke, Brit sighed.

"Smoke, it's the same to me as well, my heart beast faster because I think your handsome and very well muscular and your gorgeous." He smirked, then cupped both of her cheeks. Brit looked into Smoke's eyes as he looked into her's, their faces moved closer and closer until their lips connected. Brit closed her eyes as Smokescreen did, she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip, she let him in and their tongues battled each other. They both lay down still kissing, Brit was on top of Smokescreen while he was at the bottom, she broke the kiss and smirked.

"You are a great kisser." She licked her lips, Smokescreen smirked.

"So are you." He spoke, Brit smiled and connected his lips again. He took her jacket off, she threw it across the room. He was about to take her top off but Brit stopped him.

"Wait, stop. I know you want this, I do. But we barely know each other and don't you think we're taking it quite far. Smokescreen sighed and nodded.

"I understand." He spoke, she saw he was frowning. She captured his lips again, he kissed back.

"Don't be sad Smoky." She frowned, Smoke smirked then lifted her off him, he put her down beside him. Brit smirked and cuddled into him, she took her leggings and shoes off and lay back down looking into his eyes, he pulled the covers over the two.

Brit closed her eyes while Smokescreen stroked her hair softly, he then whispered.

"I love you... Brit."

"I love you too Smoky." She spoke kissing his lips, they then both fell to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Phew, finally done. I'm so tired and I needed to type that down for you guys. Anyway tell me what you guys think of this, I know this chapter is very boring but I'm sorry, I'm really tired. I promise I'll make a better one tomorrow. Anyway I decided to make Megatron a fat slob, so that means he will be eating a lot:)

Reviews guys:) they keep me updating! And please give me some ideas about the cons and bots changing into humans, I need help with that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** Angel3055**, thank you so much for reminding about the others, I knew I forgot some more characters so they will be in them soon. Anyway thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows:D it makes me so happy to see that people like this story.

* * *

Feeling warmth beside her, someone holding her close. Feeling protected in his arms, feeling him breathing down her neck while he buried his face in her hair. Snuggling closer, keeping her by his side. Brit opened her eyes smirking, she was still in Smokescreen's arms. She turned around slowly and saw him fast asleep, his eyes were shut, his mouth agape a tiny bit. Brittney couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful, just lay there asleep. She just wanted to snuggle up to him close and sleep some more, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:00, Josh would be up by now probably panicking. Sighing, she slowly moved Smokescreens arm from around her to his side, she kept her eyes on him as she sat up and got up, trying not to wake him, she grabbed her leggings and shoes and put them on along with her jacket.

She was about to walk out the door but when she opened it, she heard a groan and someone getting up. Closing her eyes tight, she turned around slowly and saw Smokescreen up on his elbows a smirk on his face.

"Where you going, beautiful?" He asked, Brittney sighed and closed the door, she walked over to Smokescreen and stood looking at him. He smirked and pulled her down snuggling her, he then rolled over so she was on bottom.

"Your so beautiful." He spoke stroking her cheek, Brit sighed and moved his hand from her face.

"Come on Smoke, you know I have to go." He rolled off her and frowned, she sighed and kissed his lips gently.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. Josh is probably panicking seeing me not in my room." She spoke, Smokescreen frowned some more. He then looked at her arm and trailed his finger up and down it.

"Missing you already." Brit sighed and just kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She then got up and made her way to the door, she opened it and turned around seeing him still sat there pouting, she thought he looked cute.

"Bye Smoke..." She then walked out of the room and slowly closed the door, she crept down the hall into the living room, but gasped when she saw the others there. She slowly crept to the door but was caught.

"Brittney? What are you doing here?" It sounded like Ratchet.

"Oh hey guys." She smiled and waved her hand turning around.

"I... er... just came t-"

"She came to see me." Smokescreen spoke walking into the room, he was wearing a tank top with blue jeans, everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, er.. I better go." Brit spoke feeling awkward, she opened the door and walked out.

Everyone shot their eyes back to Smokescreen who was still smirking looking at where Brittney was just standing. Ratchet growled and walked over to him.

"You didn't interface with her, did you?" He asked crossing his arms, Smokescreen looked at him shocked.

"What? No!" He spoke, Ratchet nodded that smug look on his face.

"Well, i'm glad she's better. She's funny." Bulkhead laughed.

_'Yes, I mean how did she get cured? Who did she visit?' _Bumblebee mouthed, everyone could lip read so they knew what he said. Smokescreen gasped remembering who helped her, he forgot to them!

"I know who helped her."

"Who?" They all asked.

"Knockout."

* * *

"Brit, where have you been! I've been worried sick." Once Brit walked into the room, Josh had squashed her into a very big hug, she tried to breath but couldn't.

"Josh... I-I'm fine, I... can't breath." She chocked out, Josh gasped and let go quickly.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, where did you go?"

"I went to Smokescreen." She smiled, Josh gasped.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, it's just. Wouldn't he be sleeping and did you, you know do it?"

"He wasn't sleeping and no we never did it." She spoke, Josh sighed with relief when she turned her back to her.

"Anyway, I have to go to work." He spoke, Brit sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." He then walked out the door leaving Brit to her thoughts, she sighed and walked into her room changing her clothes into a red summer dress with a small black belt round waist, she also wore her flat ballerina diamante pump shoes. She brushed her hair and grabbed her hairband that had a big red bow on top with white spots, she put it on and smirked. She grabbed her red Prada bag with her black purse and walked out of the room, she opened the door and walked out of her apartment, locking her apartment door then walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Jack, I'm kinda getting worried." Miko spoke sitting outside the school with her two friends Jack and Raf.

"Why Miko?"

"Well haven't you noticed the bots haven't picked us up from school for a while." Miko spoke crossing her arms, Jack sighed.

"Maybe they went to Cybertron or something." He spoke, Miko sighed and shook her head looking somewhere else. She looked over at a shop seeing an man that had grey hair and a bit of orange in, he looked familiar. It looked like he was wearing a doctors coat with orange at the sides, he was also wearing white pants and black shoes, Miko squinted at the man. She then saw a big one with green hair walking over to the other one, he was wearing like an army torn top with green army pants and black boots.

Just then the big green one saw the young girl staring at him, he then pointed to her and the other that looked like a doctor groaned and sighed. The green one smirked and waved at the young girl, he then looked both ways to the road and ran across going over to Miko.

"Miko."

"Bulk?" She gasped, Jack and Raf heard Miko talking to someone and looked.

"Bulkhead is that you?" Raf spoke fixing his glasses.

"Yep." He smiled, Miko was shocked.

"Bulk.. y-your human!" She spoke putting her hands in the air then on her head, Bulkhead chuckled.

"Where' Arcee?" Jack asked, concerned.

"And Bee, is Bee alright?"

"We're all okay, thought you would of forgotten about us."

"Bulk, i would never forget about you." Miko smiled, Bulkhead smiled back.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked, Bulkhead sighed.

"We don't know, we was just getting the relic and then boom, we didn't know what happened or what caused the explosion. But we was all blown back and then we woke up like this."

"Whoa..."

"Cool.."

"So where are you staying?" Raf asked, Bulkhead pointed to a building that was near a cafe.

"Over there in that apartment."

Just then they heard someone arguing, the four looked and saw that man arguing with someone who was wearing a red summer dress, Bulkhead sighed and looked back at the three kids.

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

"That's Ratchet and Brittney."

"Brittney?"

"Who's that?"

"She live's next to us, come on let's go meet them." The three walked down the steps and looked up at Bulkhead, he was still taller than them. They then walked over to the two arguing people.

"Ratchet! I told you, I'm fine. That guy helped me, see I'm better!"

"I just want to run a scan incase he had put something inside of you."

"For the last time he hasn't!" She growled.

"But-"

"Ratchet." Bulkhead spoke, Ratchet sighed and turned to Bulkhead, he sighed then looked down seeing the three kids again.

"Ratchet, is that you! God your so old!" Miko laughed, Ratchet groaned.

"Hello Miko, Raf and Jack." He sighed, Brit raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Can I go now?"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital and we are going to run a scan!" He growled, Brittney growled back.

"Ratchet for the thousand time! I'm alright! I don't need to go to the hospital, look at me. Do I look sick? No! I'm alright."

"Just to be sure, Knockout cou-"

"Knockout hasn't put anything into me." She sighed getting annoyed, Miko and the other three watched in amusement seeing Ratchet arguing.

"Brittney, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"From what? Illness, I told you I'm fine. Now I'm going to do my shopping and go home." She growled then stormed back into the shop, Ratchet shook his head.

"She doesn't know that she might be in danger."

* * *

12:00

"I need to make sure he hasn't put anything into you Brittney, I just want to run a scan Brittney blah blah blah. Ugh so grumpy." She spoke talking to no one, she growled and opened the freezer grabbing some Ice cream, she carried on shopping for food.

"Yes Lord Megatron, I will get some more of this Ice Cream." A voice spoke, Brittney knew that voice she turned and saw Knockout, Starscream and another one. He had yellow eyes but had a patch on one and was wearing a grey tank top with a blue jacket, she sighed knowing that they would start talking to her.

"Knockout pay attention and get the food! Stop talking to Megatron."

"Do shut up Starscream, he wants ice cream. So I will get him some ice cream otherwise he would throw a fit and probably eat all of our food again!" Knockout growled, Starscream grumbled under his breath crossing his arms. Brit just tried to ignore them and do her shopping, she wanted to get out of there quick. She looked and saw some beef, she grabbed it and put it in the basket.

"Hey, isn't that the femme that you picked up yesterday?" Starscream rubbed his chin staring at Brittney, Knockout sighed grabbing some ice cream and looking up he smirked.

"Why yes it is."

"Breakdown, why don't you go and say could she help us shop? I mean we have already asked her but you haven't." Starscream spoke, Breakdown shook his head.

"What? Me talking to a human, no don't think so."

"Slagging do it or I will tell Lord Megatron that you didn't get the ice cream for him!" He growled, Breakdown gulped and walked over to Brittney, she was grabbing some noodles but stopped when she saw someone leaning on the side with a grin on his face, it was that guy.

"Er, can I help you?" She spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes you can, you see. I er... need help doing the shopping." Brittney sighed and looked at him.

"Listen, I know your with them," She pointed to Knockout and Starscream "And they have already asked me to help them shop, so I'm not doing it again. Ask one of the staffs or someone else." She spoke then grabbed the noodles when he moved, Breakdown was about to fume but calmed down.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Asshole." Brit whispered under her breath.

* * *

14:30

"Is it really this time?" Josh yawned leaning back on his chair, he was at the counter waiting for people to come and sign some thing then do there thing or whatever, that girl Emily was staring at Josh, sighing. She was stood in her managers office looking at him through the window, Josh hadn't noticed she was staring at him but he could feel stares, he looked around but didn't see anyone, he just shrugged and got back to the magazine.

"Hey Josh." Smokescreen spoke walking in with Bumblebee, Josh moved the magazine and smiled.

"Hey Smoke, Bee." The two nodded.

"You work here?"

"Yes."

_'Cool' _Bumblebee mouthed, Josh raised an eyebrow, Smokescreen looked and chuckled.

"He said cool."

"Oh okay, hey can you tell me if someone is looking at me behind my back." He whispered leaning in, Smokescreen looked and saw a girl, when the girl saw him she squeaked and ducked down.

"Yep, a girl. She was like that when we came in." Josh nodded.

"I thought someone was looking at me." They both chuckled.

"So how's Brit?" Smokescreen asked, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, why?" He asked, Smokescreen just put his hands up in surrender.

"Just asking." The door opened and Brit walked in with shopping bags, she walked over to the counter and rummaged through her bag.

"Here Josh, I got you something to eat." She grabbed a burger and gave it to him, he took it and raised an eyebrow.

"Er.. thanks, no drink." He spoke, Brit sighed.

"I forgot it." She then looked up and saw a girl staring at her narrowing her eyes.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" She nodded to her, they all turned and she ducked down again.

"I don't know.."

"Probably thinks your his girlfriend." Smokescreen grinned at her.

"Me his girlfriend, ha. He's my brother."

"Josh, who are these people?" The manager walked out of his office with Emily, she was hiding behind him.

"Oh sir, this is my sister Brittney." Brittney walked around and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you sir, my brother said you gave him a job here.

"Indeed I did." He smiled, she smiled back.

"So... your not his girlfriend?" Emily asked, Smokescreen crossed his arms smirking.

"Told you."

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his sister." She spoke, Emily nodded.

"Oh i'm sorry i'm Emily." She put her hand out.

"Brit." Brit shook her hand, they let go.

"Lord Megatron, you need to exercise. Your going quite.. what's the word?"

"Fat."

"Yes, you are going quite fat." They all turned to the door and saw Starscream, Megatron, Knockout and Breakdown walk in. Smokescreen and Bumblebee gulped and turned to Josh.

"Well, we are going to go and play basketball." The two then walked quickly out of the cons sight. Josh gulped putting his burger down and looking at the four people.

"Hello, we would like to buy a... what is it?" Starscream spoke turning to Knockout.

"Swimsuit shorts" Knockout sighed.

"Yes a swimsuit shorts." He smirked, Emily and Brit watched the three men, it was that guy that said he had to work for her, what was his name?

"Swimsuit shorts? Why of course, I will go get you one. How many?" Emily spoke, Starscream looked at her.

"Four." He spoke, Emily nodded then walked off somewhere. Megatron was looking at Smokescreen and Bumblebee playing basketball, they looked quite familiar.

"There you go, four swimsuit shorts." She spoke handing it to them, Megatron looked and grabbed the four of them.

"Thank you human."

"Er.. your welcome." Emily spoke, confused.

"Where are your..." Starscream once again looked at Knockout, who sighed.

"Changing rooms." He spoke, Starscream nodded.

"Right this way." Emily spoke walking away.

"She seems nice."

"Yes."

"Okay well I'm going to come back later." She spoke, Josh nodded and sighed resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Bye." She then walked out.

16:00

Brit came back in a pink nike sports bra with her black running tights and her purple nike blazers, she had her hair up in a bun and was carrying a Adidas bag. She walked over to the counter looking at her brother, he looked like he was staring at something, she tried to call his name but he didn't more or speak.

"Josh? Josh, earth to Josh?" She tried clicking her fingers in his face, she tried to call him again.

"Josh! Josh! Stop gawking!" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"W-what!" Josh gasped and blinked ten times looking at his sister, he growled at her.

"What was that for?"

"You was gawking at Emily." She sighed, Josh shook his head.

"I-I... was."

"Yes, if you like her, go ask her out."

"R-really."

"I don't know, I'm going over to Smoke and Bee, bye." She then walked over to Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

Josh thought Emily was kinda crazy and he thought she was very obsessed with him, she wouldn't stop staring at him. He looked at her as she was at the swimming area looking at that Megatron guy keeping an eye on him, he was swimming around while his other friends were sat on the edges looking at him. She could see from the corner of her eye that someone was watching her, she looked and saw Josh smiling at her, she smiled back.

Maybe he should ask her out? She is beautiful, her brown hair in a pony tail, he never saw it down. Well he just started working here so maybe she does have it down, but don't know when. She had a bright smile and she looked like she was a cheery person.

"Josh? Oh great back to staring." Brit sighed looking at him, Josh smiled and moved his chair back. He got up still smiling and was about to walk to her but someone grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to ask her out."

"Not like that your not, look at you. You smiling like a complete goof and your walking like you need the toilet." She spoke, Josh sighed.

"I do."

"Then go, I'll talk to Emily." He nodded then walked away to the bathroom, Emily frowned and sighed seeing he wasn't walking to her, he was walking to the bathroom.

"Hey Emily."

"Oh hello Brittney." She sighed, Brit frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"You like my bother don't you?" She smirked, Emily looked up and blushed.

"H-how did you know."

"I can tell."

"B-but he doesn't feel the same."

"He does." That shocked the brown haired girl.

"Hey listen, why don't you come round tonight at 7, pick something very nice and," She stood up. "Have your hair down, i bet it suits you," She then grabbed a note and wrote her address down.

"Here's our address." She spoke then smiled and walked out but looked at Megatron swimming around, she shook her head and walked to the counter waiting for her brother. Josh ran out and to his sister.

"It's okay, she's coming around tonight at 7." Brit smiled, Josh gasped.

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf? She's coming around tonight so i suggest you have a shower."

"O-okay." Brit giggled and walked to Smokescreen and Bee, she grabbed her bag and nodded at the two, then they walked out.

19:00

"One minute." Brit called out, she stood up and walked to her door. She opened it and smiled at who was there, it was Emily and she looked beautiful.

"Brit who is it?" Josh asked, Brit stepped out of the way and Josh gasped.

"E-emily?"

"Hi Josh." Emily stepped in, Brit closed the door and smiled crossing her arms.

"Y-you look beautiful." He spoke, Emily blushed. She had her hair down and it was wavy it stopped at her waist, she had big green eyes and was wearing a peach sleeved blouse with a black high waisted skirt and skin colored tights with peace flats, she looked beautiful. She also was wearing a black blazer, Josh smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." Emily blushed as they walked out, Josh looked at his sister and mouthed 'Thank you' She smiled and closed the door. She actually wanted to go and see Smokescreen for a bit but she knew if she went back in there everyone would become suspicious about them. She sighed and walked to the kitchen, she opened the cupboard and reached for the noodles, she put them in the pan and waited for a bit.

After a while, Brit was sat on the couch watching 'Paranormal Activity' with her noodles and the lights off, curtains shut. She kinda felt lonely and quite scared but she knew that her brother was out having a good time and Smokescreen was well she doesn't know.

Just then a sudden knock came on the door startling Brit, she put her noodles down moved the blanket off her and walked to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Smokescreen holding something behind his back, she turned the lights on and ran over to her mirror, she looked at herself, making sure her makeup was right, she looked down at her clothes and saw she was still wearing her gym clothes, groaning she quickly changed them to a purple pank top and pink pajama pants with dark pink love hearts on, there was another knock.

"One minute." She called, she put on some pink socks on and looked back at the mirror, she took her bobble out and put brushed her hair quickly, she put her banana clip in, she walked over to the door and breathed in and out.

"Okay... here we go." She opened the door and saw Smokescreen stood there with a smirk.

"Hello Brit."

"Smoke, what brings you here?" She moved so he could come in, she shut the door.

"Wanted to spend sometime with my girl." He kissed her, Brit blushed.

"What about-"

"There okay, I just said that your brother was going out with some girl and that you would be alone." He smirked, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet."

"Oh here." He then moved his hand from his back and gave her flowers, she gasped and smiled.

"Smokescreen, t-there beauiful."

"Just like you." She put the flowers in a vase, smiling.

"So... what are you doing?" He spoke looking around, Brit grabbed her noodles and walked over to the bin, she scooped them out then put the bowl in the sink.

"I was just going to watch some films, horror films."

"Horror films?" He asked confused.

"Yes, horror films you know. Creatures, monsters, zombies, beast all that shit."

"Oh what are you watching?"

"Paranormal Activity, care to join me?" She smirked walked over to the couch, Smokescreen smirked and turned the light off, he sat next to Brit while she put the blanket over her and leaned on his shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"So what's this about?"

"Have you never watched it?" She asked looking up to him, he shook his head.

"It's basically about ghosts." She spoke then turned back to the tv, Smokescreen gulped watching the film.

* * *

22:00

"Soundwave, have you contacted Shockwave?" Megatron asked sitting on the couch looking at the silent guy, he shook his head.

"Lord Megatron, you know he can't." Starscream spoke, Megatron growled at him.

"Shut it Starscream! And where is my ice cream!" He growled, Starscream sighed and stood up, he walked over to the freezer and grabbed a big tub of chocolate ice cream, he grabbed a spoon and walked back over. Megatron snatched the ice cream from the mans hands and opened the top throwing at across the room hitting Starscream in the face, he growled and walked away. Megatron grabbed his spoon and had big gulps of Ice cream, Soundwave shook his head and looked outside, he saw birds flying past the window and sighed silently. Where was laserbeak? His laserbeak.

"Help! Someone help me!" Knockout screamed running into the living room trying to get the bird stop biting him, Megatron wasn't even interested he just ate his ice cream staring at the tv, Soundwave looked and saw a bird trying to peck him. Soundwave closed his eyes and tried to connect to the bird but couldn't instead he stood up and stroked the bird, the bird stopped and turned to Soundwave, it then flew to it's shoulder.

"I think it's Laserbeak." Breakdown spoke, Knockout growled.

"Soundwave keep your pet to itself! It nearly ruined my clothing." Soundwave stroked Laserbeak.

"Knockout, stop being harsh. He never knew he was here." Breakdown spoke, Knockout growled and stormed off grumbling.

_I'm glad you're alright Laserbeak._

* * *

23:30

Smokescreen was trying his hardest not to throw up, they was watching '28 Weeks Later' and it was about zombies and he just couldn't take it! All that human blood, the biting, the screaming everything. Brit was alright with this because she was human but Smokescreen was cybertronian, he was now shaking. Brit turned her head up and looked at him, she had her head on his lap and could feel him shaking.

"Smoke?" He looked down smiling. "You alright?" She asked, he smiled.

"Y-yes..."

"Your shaking," She felt his chest, he just shook his head. "Want to watch something else?"

"Please." He closed his eyes, she smirked and got up, walking into her room and grabbing some dvds, she walked back out and sat next to him, she put them out on the table.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked, Smokescreen leaned forward and closed his eyes. "You seemed alright with paranormal activity, want to watch the rest?" He nodded, she put number two on and sat back down putting her head on his lap again. Smokescreen stroked her hair while they watched the film.

* * *

A/N: 4,336 words! Asif, ahaha! Well at least I've updated that's good isn't it? Anyway thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows:D And thank you for the idea **Angel3055**.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update:( it's been quite long. Anyway I've read the reviews and one person has asked 'Where is Dreadwing?' so we might find out in this chapter or the next, one of you also asked 'what type of bird is Laserbeak?' well I'm just going to say a hawk, but he's like dark purple with purple eyes. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

01:00

Brittney and Smokescreen were still sat cuddling on the couch watching films, they had watched all the Paranormal Activities and was now watching 'Shaun Of The Dead', it was a comedy film. It always made Brittney laugh and that made Smokescreen smile, he loved her laugh. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was staring at her with a soft smile on his face. She looked at him fully and smirked, Smokescreen blinked and moved his gaze to the tv quick.

"Smoke, I know you have been looking at me." She smirked crossing her arms, Smokescreen looked back at her and felt a smile come to his mouth.

"S-sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's just... your so beautiful and amazing." He rubbed the back of his neck, Brit leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. Smokescreen kissed back, he put his hands around her back while her's around his neck. She sat on his lap, their lips still locked with each other, they broke it and Smokescreen smiled at Brit. Brittney smiled back and put her teeth on the bottom of his lip, Smokescreen looked confused at her, she saw the confusion and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"What you just did then?"

"Oh I was lip biting you."

"O-okay..." He raised an eyebrow, she giggled and got off his lap.

"Smokescreen?"

"Yes?"

"Er... will you stay with me tonight? I have a feeling Josh will be sleeping Emily's." She spoke, Smokescreen smirked and put his arm around her.

"I'll stay." He spoke, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now... let's continue watching th-" But she was cut off when a loud ringtone rang, Brittney sighed and got up from the couch, she followed the sound of the ringtone. She walked into her room and looked for her phone, she soon found it on her bedside table, she picked it up and gulped seeing the name of the person who was calling. She hovered her thumb on the 'answer' she sighed closing her eyes and opening them again. She clicked 'answer' and slowly put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want?" She growled, quietly.

"Britt! You answered. Oh god I miss you... so much!" The caller spoke, Brittney sighed and shook her head.

"Ryan, I've moved on and I think you should too. You broke my heart." She spoke quietly, she heard him sigh.

"Brit, please... just listen to me."

"No Ryan! Don't ever call me again."

"Brittney! Don't hang up, I just want to talk." She growled and looked in the living room, Smokescreen was still sat on the couch. She shut her door and locked it.

"What?"

"Listen... I'm sorry about the other night with that girl and everything... she came over and we had a few drinks..." He spoke, Brit gulped.

"No... you invited her over just because you knew I was coming over for our date! You even asked me to go to the movies with you and I said yes, you even put a reminder down." She felt tears coming to her eyes, Ryan sighed.

"Brit... listen to-"

"No you listen to me Ryan! I saw you with that girl, as soon as I opened the door and flicked the light on, you never stopped. You just carried on, until that slut saw me and gasped! You got off her and looked at me shocked and I knew you faked it! You knew I was coming over, you knew we was going out! And I bet you called that slu-"

"Don't you fucking dare call her slut! Your the slut Brittney, you slept with everyone of my friends!" Brittney felt anger boil up in her veins, she growled not caring if she raised her voice.

"I never even fucking slept with your friends! Just you and only you! I never slept with anyone but only you. I loved you Ryan but you broke my heart! I cried myself to sleep every night, flashbacks of you in my head! I was heartbroken, falling apart, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst! But then I realized. I didn't need you anymore, you was just a twat who wanted to fuck me for fun, you never loved me did you?" She asked tears streaming down her cheeks, she waited for a reply.

"..."

"That's what I thought... you never even fucking loved me! Go fuck yourself Ryan." She moved the phone from her ear and clicked 'End Call' she no longer heard Ryan and let all her tears go, she threw her phone on her bed and walked over to the door. Flashbacks flashed in her head making her cry more, she put her hand to her heart.

_Brittney! Wait!_

_Ryan! I said leave me alone._

_Let me explain!_

_You broke my heart Ryan! How could you? I thought you loved me!_

Brittney shook her head closing her eyes tight, she rested her back on the door and slid down holding her head.

_The door opened wide, she stood there hearing the moans coming from the two. She flicked the light on and gasped at what she saw. The girl making the moans spotted Brittney and gasped, Ryan heard her gasp and saw her looking somewhere else, he turned and saw a shocked Brittney._

_"Brit! Er... what are you doing here?" He asked, Brittney gulped._

_"I was just leaving." She walked out of the room, hearing Ryan shouting her. She opened the front door and walked out, she walked down the steps and turned right making her way home, she was soon stopped when someone grabbed her arm._

_"Brit! Let me explain." She growled and turned to him tears streaming down her face, it started thundering and rain poured down._

_"Leave me alone." She growled moved her arm and walking again, Ryan didn't give up._

_"Brittney! Wait!"_

_"Ryan! I said leave me alone." She ignored him._

_"Let me explain." She growled and turned around, mascara all down her cheeks._

_"You broke my heart Ryan! How could you? I thought you loved me!"_

_"I.. I do love you Brit... I'm sorry."_

_"No.. just leave me alone Ryan. We're through." She then walked away tears streaming down her face. When she was far away from Ryan's house, she broke down crying. She covered her eyes as she cried, letting all her tears out._

_He had broke her heart, he said he loved her but he didn't really mean it. He was a twat, a cheater. Brittney knew she needed to get over him. She needed to move on._

"Brit? Are you alright?" A voice spoke, Brittney opened her eyes and saw she was still in her room, she sighed and stood up slowly.

"Y-yes..." She spoke, she wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, you sound upset?"

"N-nothing... I wont be a minute." She sighed then slowly walked to her mirror, she looked at her face and saw her makeup running down, she grabbed wet wipes and rubbed her makeup off. Once it was all off, she started crying more.

* * *

Smokescreen heard her crying and frowned, what was wrong? He did hear her arguing with someone, but who? He then looked at the door handle and saw a lock underneath, he could unlock the door. He unlocked it and slowly opened the door, he saw Brittney in front of her mirror, she had her eyes closed and her hands covering them.

"Britt?" She never answered, just carried on crying. Smokescreen frowned and went up behind her, he put his arms around her waist and pushed her into his chest.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked, Brittney still never answered.

"Britt? Are you alright?" He asked, she didn't move her hands or open her eyes. Smokescreen smirked and started tickling her, she burst out laughing.

"S-stop... S-smoke! Stop.. I-I'm ticklish!" She laughed, Smokescreen smirked and stopped, Brittney gasped.

"Don't look at me, I probably look a state without makeup." She covered her eyes, Smokescreen shook his head and grabbed her hands moving them from her eyes.

"With or without makeup... your still gorgeous." He smirked, she smiled and turned to him.

"Come on... let's go to bed." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bed, she then noticed the tv still on. Smokescreen noticed her looking at the tv, he kissed her cheek before saying.

"I'll clean up." He spoke, she watched as he walked away. She lay down near the wall and closed her eyes, she could feel tears coming again, but she tried to hold them in. She soon felt the light switch off and someone changing clothing, Smokescreen got in the bed and put his arms around Brit, he pulled her forward so her head was resting on his chest.

* * *

11:00

Megatron was sat on the couch watching a show about dinosaurs, it was called 'Jurassic Park' Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown were also sat watching the film. Megatron yawned and was about to close his eyes but a sudden noise of static woke him, he jumped up startled and looked everywhere.

"L-lord... Megat-tron... do... you... r-read?" Megatron knew that voice! It was...

"Dreadwing! Where the slag are you?" Megatron looked around, Soundwave got up and walked towards Megatron, he tapped his shoulder. Megatron looked at the silent person and raised an eyebrow, Soundwave then touched his ear. Megatron was very confused why the silent type was touching his ear, he touched it then felt a device. He clicked the device and tried to speak to Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing?" He waited for a response...

"Lord... Megatron?" He was breaking up a bit, Megatron walked into the kitchen.

"Dreadwing! Where are you?"

"I-I don't... know? But I'm not Cybertronian anymore? I'm a fleshy human!" He spoke, Megatron gasped.

"What happened?"

"Well... I will tell you if you tell me where you are?"

"Oh right... right... er..." Megatron looked at Soundwave, Soundwave looked back.

"Soundwave, what is this building called?" He asked, Soundwave looked at Laserbeak who looked at Soundwave.

"Oh right... Soundwave send Laserbeak to Dreadwing." He spoke, Laserbeak looked at Megatron then back at Soundwave who nodded. He squawked making them cover their ears apart from Soundwave and flew out the window going to Dreadwing.

"But how will Laserbeak know where Dreadwing is?" Starscream asked, Megatron sighed.

"He will find him... hopefully."

* * *

11:30

Dreadwing growled as he walked through the town, he glanced around trying to find maybe Megatron. He soon heard a very weird noise and turned to it, Laserbeak flew down and landed on Dreadwing shoulder, Dreadwing looked at the hawk.

"Laserbeak?" He squawked then flew away. Dreadwing was confused then saw he turned around. He then started following him to where ever he was taking him.

A few minutes later, Laserbeak had left Dreadwing outside of a building, he squawked and flew up and went inside a window. Dreadwing was really confused and looked forward, he walked up the steps and opened the door. He saw stairs and walked up a few, he soon found a blue and purple door. He walked to the purple one and knocked on, footsteps made their way to the door and it opened. There stood a man with purple hair, Dreadwing raised an eyebrow then saw Laserbeak on Soundwave's shoulder, he walked in and looked around.

"So... this is where your staying?" He asked.

"Yes." A muffled voice spoke, he looked at the kitchen and saw Megatron scoffing his face with vanilla ice cream, Dreadwing looked at his leader confused.

"Er..."

"Take a seat Dreadwing." Megatron pointed to the chair then put more ice cream in his mouth. Dreadwing walked over to the chair and sat down across from him.

"What are you eating?"

"Vanilla ice cream." He spoke, Dreadwing raised an eyebrow and turned to Starscream who was standing beside the table, he just shrugged.

"So... Dreadwing, how did you turn into human?" Megatron asked moving the tub of ice cream away.

"I was going to say that to you, Lord Megatron." He spoke, Megatron narrowed his eyes.

"Well... you tell me first."

"I never got a commlink from you after you went out to find that relic. I just thought that it would take a few days so I left it, but a few days passed and you never came back. So I went to the coordinates Soundwave sent you and flew there. When I got there, I couldn't see anyone or anything but then I saw what looked like a tiny building. I walked over trying not to get caught by the humans in case they were there, but as I was walking... I heard something behind me, turning behind I saw like five humans. Their weapons were aimed at me and some of them had masks on but one never, he just had a scar on his face. I asked them did they see you but they just smirked, I was about to squash them but then I felt something shot at me, making all my body feel weird. I fell on the ground and then... darkness." He spoke, Megatron gasped.

"Well... As we was going after the relic, the autobots had to come and fought us." Knockout spoke, they both looked at him.

"But as we was fighting, something shot at us making our bodies go weird too." Starscream spoke moving the tub of ice cream in the bin.

"We woke up.. like humans." Breakdown said looking at Dreadwing.

"So.. the humans did this to you?" Dreadwing asked.

"We don't know."

"We're trying to get back to ourselves, but we can't and I've already asked Soundwave can he contact Shockwave." Megatron spoke looking at the silent man who was stroking Laserbeak on the head.

"Lord Megatron, I've already told you-" But Starscream couldn't continue, Megatron had roughly grabbed the man's neck and stated strangling him pushing him up against the wall.

"Lord Megatron, I don't think you should do that." Knockout spoke, Megatron growled and glared at the medic.

"And why not?"

"Starscream's human now, he could take the beating when he was Cybertronian but he is a human now and if you keep beating him you could kill him." Knockout spoke calmly to his annoyed leader, Megatron growled and let go off the man.

"Fine, go out and get some more food!" He spoke, Knockout sighed and walked away, Breakdown following. Starscream tried to breath while standing up, he sighed and walked out of the living room and made his way to his room.

"So... Dreadwing, have you heard anything from Airachnid?" Megatron asked, once he sat down across the blue haired man.

"No my Lord. I haven't heard or seen Airachnid." He spoke, Megatron nodded.

* * *

13:30

Brittney walked into the kitchen, sorting some breakfast out for her. She smiled and opened a cupboard, grabbing a bag of bread and opening it. She put the bread in the toaster and got some butter out ready to spread it on the bread. As she was pouring some juice in a glass, she felt arms snake around her waist pulling them towards her, she smirked and put her hands on his neck. She turned around and smiled when she saw Smokescreen smirking.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled, Brittney smirked.

"Good morning handsome." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down grabbing him into a kiss but it was soon cut short when the apartment door opened.

Josh walked into the apartment, a happy grin on his face. Brittney let go off Smokescreen and crossed her arms smirking at her brother, he took his coat off and shoes and smirked spinning around. He felt so happy! He just wanted to dance around everywhere and not care about anything but as he was about to jump on the couch, he saw Brittney with her arms crossed a smirk on her lips and Smokescreen smiling.

"So.. Josh, how was your date?" She smirked, Josh smiled and ran over to his sister, he picked her up and spun her around laughing, Brittney laughed and when he put her down she hugged him.

"Great! I'm sorry for not texting you telling you I... was sleeping over." Brittney giggled.

"It's alright, Smokescreen was keeping me company." She smiled looking at Smokescreen.

"Oh okay." He smiled, Brittney smirked and hugged her brother again, he hugged back and walked into his room. Brittney smirked and turned to the toaster, she walked over and picked her toast up and put it on her plate. She grabbed some butter and started spreading the butter on her toast. She grabbed her food and drink and walked towards the couch, Smokescreen following behind.

* * *

A/n: I've finally put it up! I've had this in my documents for ages and I keep forgetting to update it. Anyway I'm really sorry if this is not quite good, I'm quite tired... but anyway thank you for the reviews, faves and follows:D Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to make this chapter longer because i have been keeping you waiting a long time again-_- I'm really lazy, i was going to update on friday but i couldn't be bothered, so i'm updating now:D. Anyway i just wanted to say that i'm so glad you guys love this story:) I thought it was going to turn out not good but i thought wrong, thank you again for the faves, reviews and follows:D. Enjoy!

* * *

16:00

Brittney sighed as she walked into her closet, she tried to find a nice dress for her date with Smokescreen. He had asked her before and she said yes, then he left with a big smile on his face, but not before giving her a kiss and hug. She tried to find something but couldn't find anything, she put her finger to her chin tapping it in thought. _I need more clothes._ She looked around and saw her closet full of clothes. _Maybe not._ She growled and searched everywhere for a nice dress, she had loads but she wore them all. She growled and searched again, still nothing. _I'll check later, i need a bath. _She shook her head and walked out of her closet and out of her room, she walked into the bathroom locking the door, she turned to the bath and knelt down turning the water on, she felt it, it was cold but soon turned warm. She grabbed some bubble bath soap and poured some in, she waited for the water to rise and bubbles go in. She sighed and got two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body. She put them on the side and saw her bath was ready.

She turned the water off and took her clothes off, she got into the bath and smiled feeling the warmth hitting her body, she felt so relaxed.

16:30

Smokescreen opened the apartment door slowly, looking inside he saw no one there. He smirked then walked in carrying a bag, he looked in Brittneys room and saw her not there, smirking he walked into her room and closed the door. Opening the bag he grabbed the outfit and shoes placing them on her bed, he looked for a piece of paper and soon found one on her bedside table, he grabbed it and a pen and wrote a note for her, he put it by the clothes and put his hand in the bag again, he took out a red bow headband, the bow was at the right side, he placed that down then went into the bag again grabbing a small box, he put the box with her outfit and opened the door looking, she still wasn't here. He walked out but then stopped when he heard humming, he followed the soft humming and ended up at the bathroom, he put his ear to the door and listened. The humming soon stopped and then he heard singing?

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts," Brittney was singing? He had never heard her sing before, her voice sounds like an angel.

"I love the way you lie." She sang again, Smokescreen gasped but then covered his mouth quick. The singing stopped and Smokescreen was about to panic but then she sang again, but this time a different song.

"I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right, I feel so high, I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love." She sang then started humming again.

"I take a deep breath every time I pass your door, I know you're there but I can't see you anymore and that's the reason you're in the dark. I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart, I feel so helpless here. Watch, my eyes are filled with fear, tell me, do you feel the same? Hold me in your arms again,"

"I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right, I feel so-Ow!" Smokescreen gasped again, why did she say ow?

"Bloody razors." She growled, Smokescreen raised an eyebrow, what are razors? He decided to ask one of the others soon, he decided to leave before she caught him. He walked out of the apartment door and into his apartment door, he walked into his room and got ready for his date.

17:40

Brittney grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and got the other towel, she flicked her hair forward and wrapped the towel around her wet hair, she put her head back up and looked at the mirror, she smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Making her way to her room, she opened the door and gasped looking at what was on her bed, she shut her bedroom door and walked over to the stuff. A note was placed on top of the shoe box, she picked it up and smiled.

_Hey Brit,_

_I hope you like the stuff that i brought you, i was walking to the gym when i saw some shops, they had opened new shops in Nevada and it looked like they had some new clothes and everything so i went in and saw something you might like._

_Love you and see you later x_

_Smokescreen._

Brittney smirked and looked at the stuff Smokescreen had got her, she picked up the outfit and looked at it, it was a red short chiffon strapless dress and it was beautiful, she smiled and looked at the shoe box, placing the dress down and grabbing the shoe box she opened it. She gasped and a huge smile came to her lips. She pulled out Black Christian Louboutin Daffodile heels, she squealed.

"I can't believe he got me these! I've wanted these so much." She jumped up and down squealing more, after a bit she stopped squealing but excitement still shot through her body. She placed the shoes beside the dress and saw a red bow headband, she smiled then saw something else. She grabbed the box and opened it, she saw two red hooped earrings, she smiled and close the box. She grabbed her phone and saw that Ryan had tried texting, calling her again, she sighed sadly and just looked at the time, it was 17:50 she was only going out at 7. She dried her hair and put the curlers on, she walked over to her bedroom draws and opened them grabbing a fresh pair of knickers and bra, she then grabbed the outfit, shoes and accessories. She made her way into her closet opening the door and walking inside with the red dress in one hand and shoes in the other. She placed them on a table by her mirror and smiled, she took the towel of her body and put on the knickers and a strapless bra.

She grabbed the red dress and put it on but she had a bit of trouble zipping it at the back, she growled and walked out of her room holding her front so her dress didn't fall down. She knocked on her brothers door and heard footsteps, Josh opened the door.

"Brit?"

"Hey Josh.. er... Could you help me with this zip?" She turned so he could see her back, he grabbed the zipper and zipped it up. She smiled and thanked him, he smiled back and walked back into his room.

Brit walked back to her room and continued getting ready, she put on some makeup and grabbed her earrings, she put them into her ears and smiled, she walked out of the closet and looked at the curlers, she walked over and knelt down and started curling her hair.

It was now 18:49 and Brit was almost ready, she had her outfit on, her makeup and accessories on. Her long blonde hair was curly and she wore the red bow headband. She sprayed perfume on and looked at the time, _18:59.. almost time. Why i'm i so nervous?_ She bit her lip, why was she so nervous? It was only a date with Smokescreen and she had been on a date with him before but then she got sick because of that Chinese food.

"Brit?" She was soon cut out of her thoughts when Josh looked at her confused, she shook her head.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." She spoke, Josh looked at her for a bit then went to open the door, he opened the door and saw Smokescreen stood there with roses in his hand and a bag in the other.

"Hey Josh, Brit in?"

"Yes, she's right here." Josh smirked moving out of the way, Smokescreen looked and felt his mouth drop at Brittney. She looked amazing! She walked over to the two and smiled, Josh smirked and went to sit down.

"B-b-b-brit?" He stuttered, Brittney giggled and smiled.

"Y-you look.. amazing!" He spoke, Brittney blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well you did get me the stuff and... well i love them." She squealed, a big grin on her face. Smokescreen chuckled and handed her the roses, she gasped and grabbed them from him.

"Smokescreen... their beautiful." She smiled showing her pearly white teeth, he smirked.

"Glad you like them."

"I do." She walked to the table that was beside the couch and put them there, she then walked into her room and grabbed a red blazer. She walked out and grabbed her purse, she walked back over to Smokescreen and looked at Josh who was staring at the tv.

"Now listen to me Josh, i want you to put them roses in that vase over there," She pointed to the table by the kitchen, he sighed. "And please don't do anything dumb." She sighed, Josh nodded.

She smiled and looked at Smokescreen, he smirked then grabbed her hand and they walked out of the apartment. They walked down the stairs and Smokescreen opened the front door and waited for Brittney to walk out of the building when she did he walked out and smirked. Britt gasped looking at the sky, it was dark and some stars where out, it was so beautiful. She looked back at Smokescreen who had a smile on his face, she raised an eyebrow.

"So... where are we going?" He grabbed her hand and walked down the steps, he smiled and walked to the place he was taking her.

"It's not that Chinese restaurant again, is it?" She asked, he shook his head.

They made it to the place and Brittney looked at it, it surely wasn't a Chinese restaurant but what was it? She looked up at the sign and saw it saying 'Indian' So they was at a Indian restaurant. They both walked in and looked around, it was slightly packed, families, dates were there or friends having dinner.

"Hello." A young woman about 21 came with a smile on her face, she had short ginger hair and big hazel eyes.

"Hello," Smokescreen smiled. "Table for two?" He asked, the woman smiled and nodded.

"Follow me." She spoke, they both followed her to a table with two chairs facing each other, it was near a window where you could look outside.

"The waiter will come and take your order in a few seconds." She spoke, they both nodded and Smokescreen pulled a chair out, Brittney sat on the chair and smiled, he smirked then sat across from her.

"So... Smokescreen, what's in the bag?" She asked, Smokescreen chuckled.

"You will see later." Britt raised an eyebrow.

* * *

19:40

Josh sighed flicking through channels, nothing was on! He was bored out of his mind and didn't know what to do. A knock came to the door and Josh raised an eyebrow, why would someone knock at this time? He walked to the door and looked through the hole, he saw that man with red hair, what was his name again? Knockout? He sighed and opened the door, Knockout smirked but then frowned.

"I was hoping for the femme."

"Er.. can i help you." Josh asked, Knockout smirked again.

"Yes... i have ran out of those hair products and need some more." Josh raised an eyebrow confused.

"Um... i'll go see if i have any." He walked towards the bathroom, Knockout let himself in and looked around the room, where was the femme?

He looked to the bathroom and saw Josh's back was facing him, he was knelt down trying to find some hair products, Knockout smirked and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a needle. He walked slowly towards the bathroom and smirked down at Josh.

"I'm sorry... i don't think i have any. I can't find anything." Knockout hid the needle behind his back.

"Have you got a comb?" He asked, Josh sighed and walked out of the bathroom, Knockout following. He walked into his room and looked around.

"Ah.. there's one." Knockout watched as he walked over to his bedside table, he looked and saw a baseball bat, he put the needle in his pocket and slowly grabbed the bat, his eyes still on Josh. He walked slowly towards Josh with his hands held tightly around the bat.

"Would you like anything el-" But he fell on the ground, Knockout had hit him with the bat straight on the head, Josh fell and banged his head on the floor. Knockout knelt down and grabbed the needle, Josh looked at him, his vison blurry.

"W-what..."

"Don't worry Joshua, it will be over soon." Knockout smirked, Josh felt his eyes closing.

* * *

20:00

The two had finished their dinner and was just sitting talking and drinking champagne, Smokescreen put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a small box out, he smirked looking at it, then looked back up at Brittney who was confused.

"Smokescreen, are you alright?" She asked, he smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to give you something." He put the box on the table and pushed it towards her. She looked at it and picked it up, she opened it and saw a silver necklace with a 'B' on, she smiled and looked up at Smokescreen.

"S-smoke... it's beautiful." He smiled then got up from his seat and grabbed the necklace, he went behind her and put the necklace on her, she smiled. He went back to his seat and smirked.

"Just like you." He spoke, Brittney blushed.

"Come on... i want to show you something." They paid for the foor and drink and walked out of the restaurant. Smokescreen grabbed her hand and walked to the surprise.

After a while, they had made it to the surprise, Smokescreen let go off her hand and smiled and her reaction. Her eyes were big and her mouth was agape, he had took her to a cliff edge that was full of glass and a tree somewhere in the middle, you could see the sky even better from the cliff and it was beautiful, so breath taking. Brittney couldn't stop staring at the sky, there was so many stars out and the moon looked so big. It was so amazing.

"Smokescreen, this is beautiful." She spoke, Smokescreen had come beside her and was smiling.

"I know..." He spoke, she giggled and hugged him, he hugged back and kissed her cheek. They let go and Brittney sat on the grass, Smokescreen grabbed the bag and sat next to her.

"Now... can i see what's in the bag?" He smirked and put his hand in the bag, he pulled out to small glasses and set them beside them, he then pulled out a big bottle of red wine and some cans, Brittney thought the wine most be for her and the beer for him.

"Smoke.. how did you get that?" He chuckled.

"The shop." She giggled, he poured the red wine in one glass and opened his can, they both tapped them together and drank it.

"Smokescreen, i just wanted to say that, this is amazing. The outfit, the restaurant, this," She pointed to the sky "And wine." She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight." He smiled sipping his beer, Brittney smiled and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope i don't get sick again." She sighed sadly, Smokescreen put his arm around her and started stroking her arm slowly up and down.

"Don't worry Britt, you won't." He spoke kissing her head, Brittney smiled and sipped her wine.

"I just don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"Who cured me? I mean i woke up somewhere else with some big fat guy yelling at me." She raised an eyebrow, Smokescreen swallowed quietly.

"What did this big fat guy look like?" He asked, Brittney sighed trying to remember.

"Well... he looked big, grey hair, very weird red eyes. Er... he was wearing grey torn pants with grey socks on, no shoes... he also wore a grey jumper and he was quite tall, his teeth were like sharp knives and he looked kinda... scary." She shivered, Smokescreen frowned.

"D-did you get his name?" He asked, Brittney tried to think.

_I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons._

"He said his name was Megatron and he was a leader of some decepticons... i think he most be in a band." Brittney spoke, Smokescreen chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah.." He spoke looking at the sky, trying not to look at Brittney. Brittney looked at him confused.

"Smoke, is everything alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, everything's alright."

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on his, he looked at their hands and frowned.

"Everything's fine, nothing's wrong." He turned to her smiling, Brittney frowned the smiled.

"Good, i was a bit worried." Smokescreen chuckled, but still frowned. Brittney rested her head on his shoulder again while Smokescreen kissed her head and stroked her arm up and down slowly, a frown on his face.

* * *

"Knockout, where's the femme?" Starscream growled seeing the human boy named 'Josh' sat on a one of the chairs, rope was tied around him and the chair, he had black ducktape around his mouth, he looked to the other chair and saw nothing but a empty seat. Knockout sighed and looked at Josh.

"She wasn't there, i only saw him." He spoke pointing at Josh, Starscream growled.

"Well go find her!"

"How? I don't slagging know where the frag she is, she wasn't in her apartment." He growled, Starscream sighed.

"Why does Megatron even want these fleshy creatures?" Knockout asked.

"He wants them because he found out somehow that these two humans know of the Autobots." He spoke, Knockout raised an eyebrow.

"Autobots?" Starscream nodded. Just then they heard a muffled groaning noise, their eyes shot to Josh and they saw him waking up.

"W-what?" Josh spoke his vision quite blurry, it soon cleared and he saw he was tied to a chair, he tried to move his feet but saw they were tied with duck tape, he tried to move his body but couldn't.

"Finally your awake." A voice spoke, Josh looked up and saw Knockout stood by Starscream, a smirk on his face. Josh tried to speaking but all they heard was a muffled 'Let me go!'

"What was that Joshua? I couldn't hear you." Knockout put his hand to his ear smirking, Josh tried to free himself more. Josh tried to speak again but only muffled words came out, Knockout smirked while Starscream growled.

"For primus sake Knockout, move that slaggin duck tape from his mouth! The muffled talking is annoying." He growled, Knockout sighed and walked over to Josh, he grabbed the side of the duck tape and ripped it off, Josh clenched his teeth trying not to scream. After a minute, he moved his mouth up and down, he tried to ease the stinging feeling on his mouth.

"Er.. what are you doing?" Knockout asked raising an eyebrow, Josh stopped and spoke.

"What's going on? Why i'm i here? Why i'm i tied to a chair?" Josh spoke, Knockout chuckled.

"Do you know the Autobots?" Starscream asked, walking over to the two.

"What?"

"Do you know the Autobots?" He asked again, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"What's an Autobot? Is it a band?" He asked, Starscream growled and slapped him across the face.

"Don't play dumb you stupid organic! Answer my question, do you know the Autobots?" He growled, Josh swallowed.

"I-i don't know what an Autobot i-" He slapped him again.

"Yes you do! You stupid organic."

"N-no... i... d-don't." Josh gulped, Starscream growled.

"Do you know Optimus Prime?" He asked.

"Optimus? Yes i know him."

"So you do know the Autobots!" Knockout exclaimed, Josh sighed.

"No.. i don't..." He sighed, Starscream growled and punched him in the stomach, making Josh groan.

"I will ask you again. Do you know the Autobots?" He asked putting his face in front of Josh's.

"No.. i-" Starscream punched his stomach again making Josh cough.

* * *

22:00

Brittney and Smokescreen were drinking, laughing and talking still. After a bit the two was quite drunk and were laughing like crazy, Smokescreen had said something about Ratchet making Brittney giggle more.

"It's true! E-everytime... w-we go into h-his... room... w-without p-permission, h-he throws wrenches a-at... us." Smokescreen laughed and took another swig of his beer, Brittney giggled and sipped her wine.

"I... r-remember w-when i was young... i-i used to... always g-go to Josh's room... to find... s-some.. well i can't remember... but he always caught me and started throwing books at... m-me. His face... was hilarious!" She giggled, Smokescreen chuckled and looked at her, after a bit Brittney stopped her laughing and stared at Smokescreen, he reached out and cupped her chin leaning closer. Their lips attached and they kissed, Brittney had dropped the wine that she was holding and it fell to the ground, Smokescreen threw his can and continued kissing her. She slowly got on his lap not breaking the kiss, Smokescreen held her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

Smokescreen put his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in roaming around her mouth, Brittney then battled his tongue and Smokescreen won. They finally let go and stared into each others eyes.

"Your so beautiful." Smokescreen spoke stroking her cheek, Brittney felt herself blush.

"Thank you. Hey? Want to come back to my place?" She asked, Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"Will your brother be in?" He asked, she giggled and nodded.

"But he might of gone to.. fuck... what was her name?" She asked, Smokescreen chuckled. Brittney got off him and grabbed the wine and cans, Smokescreen grabbed her shoes and the two walked to the apartment.

23:00

The two walked into the apartment, Smokescreen dropped her shoes with a loud thud, Brittney giggled and 'shhh' with a smirk on her face, they were still abit drunk and Brittney was swaying.

"You go in my room and put a movie on... i won't be a minute." She whispered, Smokescreen nodded and walked into her room. Brittney looked at her brother door and walked over to it, she opened the door and looked inside, her brother wasn't in his bed, but she never saw bit of blood on the floor in the corner. She smirked and closed the door walking to the kitchen, she grabbed the wine and put it in the fridge, she grabbed more cans from the fridge and walked into her room. She saw the lights turned off and tried to search for the switch, she sighed.

Arms rested on her shoulder going slowly down to her hands, he grabbed the cans and walked over to the bed, he put them down then turned to Brittney who was still trying to find the light switch. He chuckled and walked to her closet door, he felt the switch and with a flick the light came on. Brittney looked over at Smokescreen and smiled swaying a bit.

"I-i'm.. going to g-get changed..." She spoke walking to the walk in closet door, Smokescreen smirked.

"Need any help?" She turned to him and smirked.

"No... but c-can.. you unzip this for me?" She asked turning around, Smokescreen grabbed the zipper and zipped it down, Brittney smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked into the walk in closet and closed the door, she took her dress off and was now stood in her underwear. She took her earrings and headband off and grabbed a pink tank top and pink pajama pants with white love hearts on, she looked at her hair and grabbed a banana hair clip, she put it in her hair and walked towards the door, she opened it and stepped out seeing Smokescreen in her bed. He whistled as soon as she stepped out of the room,

"God Brit... why are you so beautiful?" He smirked, Brittney smiled and closed her door, she walked over to her bed and got in with him. He put his arm around her and she scooted closer.

"I love you Smokescreen."

"I love you too Brit." He kissed her head. "Now what do you say we drink some more and see where it leads us?" He smirked, Brittney smiled.

They both opened a can and started talking, laughing and kissing. Brittney sat on Smokescreens lap and started kissing his neck making Smokescreen moan.

"Primus..." He whispered then closed his mouth tight, Brittney leaned back staring at him confused.

"Wh-" But Smokescreen cut her off by smashing his lips with hers, she closed her eyes and kissed back. They finally let go and Smokescreen was about to talk but there was a sudden ringtone. Brittney got off Smokescreen and walked out of the room, she looked at Josh's room hearing the ringtone coming from there. Brittney walked over and opened his door, she switched the light on and looked around for the phone.

Brit walked to his desk and saw the phone there buzzing, she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Brittney? It's Emily. Where's Josh?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean where Josh? I thought he was with you." She spoke.

"N-no, he never called, so i'm calling him now." She spoke, Brittney gulped.

"Isn't he there?" Emily asked, Brittney gulped.

"I-i just came back... and he's not here." She frowned, Emily sighed.

"He could of went out to the pub or something?" Emily asked, Brittney sighed and closed her eyes, she opened them. She looked from the corner of her eye, she saw drops of blood in the corner with a bat, some blood on it, she screamed.

"Brittney!" Smokescreen shouted, Brittney stepped back.

"E-emily... i'll call you back." She spoke shaking.

"What? Brittney, what's going on... where's J-" But she hung up, she dropped Josh's phone and covered her mouth. Smokescreen rushed into the room and grabbed her into a hug.

"Brit? Why did you scream?" He asked, she just carried on looking in the corner where the bat and blood was splattered.

"Brit?" He asked, he looked where she was looking at gasped.

"Josh..." She whispered, Smokescreen looked at her and frowned.

"W-what happened? Why is there blood on the floor! Where's my brother? Who did this." Tears streamed down her face, Smokescreen hugged her more.

"It's alright br-"

"No! It's not alright! My brothers gone... i don't know where the fuck he is! There's blood and a bat on the floor!" She growled, Smokescreen sighed. She slowly walked towards the corner and knelt down picking the bat up, she looked at it and growled.

"Whoever did this to my brother will pay." She growled again, Smokescreen frowned and walked towards her, he moved the bat and put it on the side.

"Look Brit," He spoke turning her towards him, she looked at him with an angered expression. "We will find him tomorrow, it's a bit late now and you need to rest."

"No! We need to find him now! My brother is gone Smokescreen and all you want to do is rest! Something could of happened to him, Megatron could of taken him! Anyone could have taken him." She cried more, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh Brit, it's okay." Smokescreen grabbed her into another hug.

"J-josh..." She whimpered Smokescreen frowned and put his hand under her chin making her look at him, he pressed his lips to hers while she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad your here Smoke." She whimpered Smokescreen smiled and hugged her. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of Josh's room, he walked into her's and lay her down on the bed. He moved the cans and pulled the covers over her, he switched the light on and got into bed, cuddling her.

"Just go to sleep Brit, everything will be alright." Brittney sighed and closed her eyes, she just hoped her brother was alright.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating guys! I've been a bit busy with somethings so i didn't really have time to you know update:( Anyway thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows:D It makes me happy that i know you guys love this story:) Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally another chapter! I'm so sorry for the late update guys, my internet hasn't been working for a few days -_- so i might not be able to update much... anyway i'm going to make this chapter longer for you guys:D so i hope you like it and thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows:D

* * *

_"You can't run forever Brittney." The voice echoed walking faster to Brittney who was running fast and trying to get away from this monster, she was out of breath but wasn't going to stop until she got away from it. Her legs were aching now from running to fast. Her heart pounding against her chest. Was this a nightmare? Or was it real? It felt real to Brittney._

_"Please! I don't know what you want from me!" She shouted, the chaser just chuckled._

_"Oh Brittney... you know what i want from you."_

_"How do you know my name!" She shouted looking behind, she soon saw it wasn't there then slammed straight into something hard, it felt like metel. She fell on the ground with a thud and opened her eyes, her vision quite blurry. The thing just chuckled and reached down picking her up into his big hand, Brittney gulped covering her eyes._

_"Open your eyes, you pathetic human." It growled, Brittney moved her hands and opened her eyes. She looked up at the thing, fear written all over her face making it chuckle more._

_"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice weak._

_"Oh Brittney... you should know what i want." It smirked, Brittney gulped again._

_"H-how do you know my name?" She was now shaking, the thing just laughed. _

_"Well we have met before." Brittney looked at it confused_

_"W-what?"_

_"Don't make me say it again," It's voice sounded annoyed now. "Now.. I want some answers."_

_"A-answers?"_

_"Yes answers!" It shouted causing Brittney to shake more._

_"Do you know the Autobots?"_

_"The who?"_

_"Don't lie to me human!" It growled, it's face closer to Brittney now. She could see that it had very strange eyes that were red, it had teeth like sharp ends of knives. Brittney gulped again._

_"I-i'm not li-" But she couldn't finish because the thing tilted her upside down, it's finger on her foot. Brittney looked down and saw the ground, she gasped and covered her eyes._

_"Now.. I will ask again. Do. You. Know. The. Autobots?" It asked, Brittney gulped._

_"No! I-i don't know what an Autobot i-"_

_"Liar! You do!"_

_"No I don't!" She cried, the thing growled._

_"Your wasting my time." It then dropped her, Brittney screamed seeing the ground coming closer towards her, she closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground with a thud._

"Aaaa!" Brittney shot up in bed, her breathing fast. She looked around the room seeing darkness, she looked next to her and saw Smokescreen sound asleep. It was just a nightmare? Brittney put her hand to her chest, taking deep breaths. She lay back down and faced the wall then felt arms wrap around her.

"Bad dream?" She smiled at Smokescreen's voice, she turned around and saw his blue eyes staring at her.

"Yes... I'm sorry if I woke you." She put her finger on his arm and started going up and down with her finger nail, Smokescreen smirked.

"It's alright." She smiled and leaned in kissing his lips, he kissed back.

"I love you Brit." She pulled back.

"I love you too Smoke." She smiled then lay down falling back to sleep cuddling Smokescreen, Smokescreen smirked and started playing with her hair going to sleep too.

10:00

Brittney woke up and smiled looking around the room. She had quite a good dream about her and Smokescreen, she turned to where Smokescreen was sleeping and saw him up on his elbow staring at her with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been staring at me for?" She asked, Smokescreen started stroking her cheek.

"I don't know... but I need to tell you something.." Brittney leaned in closer to him.

"What is it?" She asked, Smokescreen smirked and leaned in closer to her ear.

"You snore in your sleep." Brittney gasped and hit him on the arm, Smokescreen laughed.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." She pouted and crossed her arms looking like a four year old that can't get what they want.

"Oh come on Brit... I'm only joking.." Smokescreen spoke, Brittney didn't listen and looked at the wall.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"No you don't, you love me."

"No..." She turned to him. "I hate you."

"Your cute when you do that face." He smirked, Brittney growled but couldn't help the smile coming on her face.

"Oh shut up." She laughed, Smokescreen smiled then got up.

"Come on, get ready. We need to go look for your brother." Brittney's smile soon turned into a frown. Josh? She completely forgot about him. She got out of bed and ran out of her room, she ran to Josh's room and opened the door. She turned to the corner and saw the bat still there covered in blood, she ran over to it and knelt down picking the bat up. The top of the bat had dry blood all over it even the floor had dry blood. The blood most of dried over night. But where was Josh? What happened while they were out?

"Brit?" Brittney shook her head and looked at Smokescreen who was putting his top on, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Smoke.. I'm scared. What if that guy took him next door." She pointed to a random wall, Smokescreen sighed and just put his hand on her shoulders.

"Brit... we will find him."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled, she smiled back but it was a sad smile.

"Now come on, let's go get changed then we will go to Optimus and we can all look together." Brittney nodded smiling. The two walked out of Josh's room and back to Brit's, Brittney put on a purple tank top with her black skater skirt and her purple suedette gold studded flat pump slipper shoes. She brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. Smokescreen looked at Brittney as she put her makeup, he smiled but then frowned. What if Megatron took Josh? What would they do then?

"Smoke?" He was cut out of deep thought. He looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, Brittney blushed.

"Shut up and let's go." She smirked, Smokescreen smiled showing his pearly white teeth and followed after her.

The two walked out of Brittney's apartment and walked to Smokescreen's. He opened the door and saw Optimus at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on the couch playing games while Arcee was walking out of the room with a washing basket. It looked like Ratchet had gone to work and the kids at school.

"Optimus." Smokescreen spoke walking towards him with Brittney by his side. Optimus moved his paper and smiled at the two who were coming closer to him.

"Smokescreen, Brittney." He spoke in his deep voice while nodding to them, Brittney smiled but then frowned again.

"Is something wrong?" He moved his coffee on the table and his paper. He looked at Brittney then back at Smokescreen, who also was frowning.

"J-josh has gone missing." Optimus eyes went wide, he did hear him talking to someone last night, he just assumed it was his friend or girlfriend. Optimus shook his head from thinking and looked back at the two.

"When we came home... I went straight to his room to check on him... he wasn't there. I thought he went out with his friends or Emily, I was wrong. After a bit we heard his phone ringing, it was coming from Josh's room. I-I answered it and it was Emily from his work, she asked me where Josh was and I said is he there. Then she started saying he never called her so she's calling now. I noticed blood in the corner of his room with a bat... I screamed then Smokescreen came in and he saw too," She spoke tears pricking at her eyes. "I-I didn't know what to do! My brother is missing and I'm scared in case that crazy decepticon dude has took him!" She sobbed, Smokescreen frowned and grabbed her into a hug, she hid her face into his chest and he looked at Optimus.

"Brittney... can we go and look at Josh's room?" He asked, Brittney sniffled and nodded her head. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee had heard Brittney crying and walked over to them.

Brittney and Smokescreen walked out back to her apartment, but Optimus stayed there and stood up.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Arcee asked, Optimus sighed.

"I think Megatron took Josh."

"How?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, we most go to his room and look around and see if we can find anything unusual." The four then walked out and to Brittney apartment.

Brittney sat on Josh's bed sniffling with a tissue to her chest, she was looking at the other who was looking around, Optimus was bent down near the bat and placed his hand on the blood, he lifted it up and looked. Dry blood. He looked at the bat with a stern look in his eyes.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead voice spoke, Optimus looked at him and saw him holding something in his hand, he got up and walked over. Bulkhead passed him the thing and Optimus looked at it.

"A needle?" Brittney asked walking closer to them, Optimus looked at her then back at the needle.

"It's not been used." Smokescreen spoke pointing to it, Smokescreen was right. It hadn't been used, the fluid was still inside.

"It seems that someone came into your apartment and tried to drug your brother, but Josh most of been moving around or walking to fast and went into his room. The person most of got the bat and hit him on the head and picked him up because there is no blood trail." Brittney gasped and all eyes were on her now.

"Don't worry... we will find him." Smokescreen smiled putting his hand on her arm, she frowned and looked the ground.

"I hope so... I'm just scared in case them decepticon band men took him." She covered her eyes with her hands. Smokescreen looked at Optimus who looked back at him with concern in his eyes.

"Brittney don't worry... we will find Josh and he will be fine." Smokescreen forced a smile, she looked at him with tears running down her face.

"Really?" He nodded, she tried to smile but couldn't.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Smokescreen asked, Brittney shook her head.

"N-no i-i can't.. I need to fi-" She felt a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay Brittney, we will try and find more things in Josh's room and your apartment and wake you when we do, okay?" It was Arcee, she gave a sweet smile. Brittney sighed.

"Okay." Arcee smiled and took her to her room while the others watched as they went, when the door shut to Brittney room. Optimus sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Optimus," Bulkhead spoke, he opened his eyes and moved his hand. "What are we going to do?"

Optimus just shook his head and sat down on a chair, his head in his hands. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen looked at eachother then back at Optimus.

They heard a door open and Arcee stepped out, she closed Brittney's door quietly. Optimus then looked up as Arcee walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"What if the cons really did take Josh?" Bumblebee mouthed, Optimus sighed and covered his mouth with his hand thinking.

"Josh and Brittney are new to this town," Smokescreen spoke.

"So who would someone go to their apartment and try to drug Josh?" Arcee continued. Optimus then looked at the needle which was beside him, the others looked at him and saw what he was looking at the needle, Smokescreen frowned.

* * *

"Starscream, have you found the human female?" Megatron asked from the couch looking at Starscream who just walked into the room.

"No my lord.. we will go back tonight and see if she's there." He spoke, Megatron looked behind and stared at him.

"What about the other fleshy?" He asked.

"Er.. the other fleshy? Oh! That male one. All i have to say is he is in pain." He spoke smirking.

"Have you asked him questions?" He asked, Starscream sighed.

"Yes my lord. He doesn't know the Autobots." Megatron narrowed his gaze then turned back to the tv.

"Well keep asking him Starscream! He does know the Autobots! He's one of their pets." Megatron growled, he turned around and saw Starscream not there, he growled and turned back to the tv. His eyes then went to the frezzer, he stood up and walked over to it. He opened the freezer and growled seeing his ice cream not there.

"Starscream! Knockout! Breakdown! Where is my ice cream!" He growled turning behind him, no one was in the room. "Soundwave!" He shouted, he turned back to the freezer and slammed it shut, he then turned around and saw Soundwave stood there. "There you are! Go tell Starscream or Knockout to get me some more ice cream! We're all out." He spoke, Soundwave nodded then walked away. Megatron walked back over to the couch and slouched down.

12:30

"Come on you stupid organic!" Starscream growled slapping Josh. "Wake up!"

Josh tried to look up but couldn't, his vision was slightly blurry and all he could see was a figure in front of him. His body ached from Starscream punching and pounding him over and over again, laughing at Josh's pain when he winced or cried out in pain. Josh felt like every bone in his body was broken, he could fell blood coming out of his mouth and he could feel himself going to sleep from all this battering. Starscream slapped him again, but Josh couldn't stay awake.

Starscream was about to punch him again when he heard the door open, turning around he saw Soundwave stood there silent as always. Starscream sighed and looked at him.

"What is it Soundwave? I'm busy." Soundwave pointed outside, Starscream raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Soundwave pointed again, Starscream sighed and looked at Josh.

"I'll be back later for you." He spat, he then turned to Soundwave and walked out. Josh heard the door close and looked around, his sight was still blurry, he looked down and saw he was still tied to the chair. He needed to contact Brittney! She's probably worried sick about him now! He then looked back at the door and saw it still closed, he looked at the wall and remembered that they live next door to them.

"Brittney!" He shouted hoping she would answer through the wall or something. "Brittney!" He shouted again.

* * *

Optimus sighed looking at the needle, who would go to their apartment and try to drug Josh? Optimus took a closer look turning it around in his hand looking at each side. The others were looking around Josh's room, seeing if they could find anything else.

"I'm going to go and check on Brittney, see if she's alright." Smokescreen spoke looking at the three, they nodded and he walked out of Josh's room and to Brittney's. He opened the door quietly and looked in, she was looking at the wall. Smokescreen walked in, he closed it quietly and walked towards her.

"Brit, you awake?" He asked, she sniffled and turned to him.

"Smokescreen.. I-I'm scared." He swallowed and sat on the bed, she sat up and looked at his blue eyes.

"It's alright Brit... we will find Josh." He spoke, Brittney sighed and frowned looking at the ground, Smokescreen lifted her chin up.

"Hey chin up, pretty girls like you aren't supposed to be sad... it ruins their beauty." He smirked, Brittney smiled and blushed. They then leaned closer but then heard a knock, they sighed and Smokescreen moved his hand, he stood up and opened the door.

"We have found something else." Arcee spoke, looking at Smokescreen, he nodded.

"Okay.. one minute." He spoke, Arcee nodded then closed the door. Smokescreen walked back over to Brittney and sat down on the bed again, Brittney looked at him and smiled, he smirked then leaned closer. His lips locked with her and he gave a quick kiss, they broke it and Brittney smiled. Smokescreen smirked then got up off the bed and walked out of her room, he looked over at the others who was in front of Optimus.

"What did you find?" He asked walking towards the group, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead moved so Smokescreen could see Optimus, he had a frown on his face and was holding something what looked like red.

"It looks like red clothing." Optimus spoke, Smokescreen walked forward and grabbed the clothing from Optimus's hand, his eyes narrowed as he examined the piece of clothing.

"Do you think it's Knockout?" Bulkhead asked, everyone frowned then.

"A needle, red clothing and a bat covered in blood." Bumblebee mouthed.

"Well Knockout does love being an evil doctor," Arcee spoke.

"And loves the color red." Bulkhead finished.

"Primus..."

11:30

Josh groaned as his shouting died down, he was weak and was losing a lot of blood. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing. He hadn't done anything and then that Knockout man just had to come looking for a hair accessories? I mean, doesn't he have any of his own? It was all confusing to Josh, one minute he's watching tv the next he finds some hair accessories then he gets a comb for Knockout and then BAM he gets hit by something, and he wakes up here.

Starscream started asking him strange questions about the Autobots? What the hell is an Autobot? A band? A place? A city? Then he started beating him, Josh just wanted to go home! Away from this place, he should of never came here. _Brittney.. _Were was she? Was she okay? Is she here too? Or is it just Josh?

He couldn't move or even breath, his whole body ached, blood spilling out of his mouth and he felt like he had a swollen eye. He couldn't even barely see anything just blurriness.

The door opened and Josh gulped fearing it was Starscream or Knockout coming to throw some more punches at them some more. Josh looked up and smiled seeing Brittney stood there smiling.

"Brittney?"

"Brittney? Do I look like Brittney?" A deep voice growled, Josh shook his head while closing his eyes, he opened them back up and gulped. It was just his imagination, Brittney wasn't even here. It was Breakdown.

"Come on, our leader want's to see you." Breakdown growled, Josh gulped and looked down. He was still tied to the chair. Breakdown sighed and walked at the back of the chair, he untied the rope and walked back to the front facing Josh.

"Stand up then." He spoke, Josh slowly stood up but fell and had to keep himself up by putting his hand on the chair.

"Such weak humans.." Breakdown mutters, he roughly grabbed Josh arm and yanked him up making Josh cry out in pain. He opened the door and stormed out towards the living room, Breakdown roughly pushed Josh on the ground and crossed his arms.

"My liege.. here is the human you wanted." He looked at Josh then turned away and walked down the hallway. Josh gulped and looked around the room finding the door, a smile came to his lips when he saw the door there. No guards. Maybe he could escape quickly, but that thought soon stopped when he heard chuckling. He faced forward and saw the one known as Megatron standing up.

"So Joshua, we meet again." Megatron smirked turning towards him, Josh sighed.

"It's just Josh.." He mumbled, Megatron growled and walked around the couch, he knelt down in front of Josh and put his finger under his chin.

"I don't care what your name is! I can call you what I want!" He growled, Josh gulped.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, Megatron smirked and stood up.

"Good.." He growled feeling he needed what the humans say the 'toilet' "Stay here." He commanded then walked away, _I'm not a dog. _Josh rolled his eyes and looked down. He wasn't tied, and there were no cuffs on his hands. He could escape!

He stood up and could feel he was slightly dizzy from blood loss, looking to where Megatron just walked off. He took a few steps and fell, groaning he got up quickly and ran to the door, he tried to open the door but saw it was locked. He growled then looked at the wall, he listened and could hear... Smokescreen's voice. He remembered when he heard the voices of these men and he heard them from the living room. So maybe they might be able to hear him, if he bangs on the wall.

Josh looked back at the hallway and still saw no Megatron, quickly he pounded his fists on the wall, hoping they could hear him.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah.. it sounded like it was coming from there." They all looked at the wall and walked towards it, they soon stopped when they heard a door open. It was Brit's room, she was shocked and could hear the banging looking at the wall and back at the others, she ran to the wall and put her ear against it listening.

_"Brittney!"_

_"Smokescreen! can anyone hear me!"_ The voice sounded weak and kinda out of breath, Brittney gasped and shouted back.

"Josh? Josh! Is that you! Are you okay? Where are you!" She put her ear back to the wall and listened some more.

_"Brit! Brit! I'm at that dude Megatrons place, you know next door. The doors locked and I can't open it."_

"Find the keys!" She shouted back, she heard movement then Josh ran back to the wall.

_"Brit... you need to help me! He's coming back an-"_

_"What are you doing human!" _Megatron's voice shouted, Brittney gulped.

_"I told you to stay there, you never even slagging listened!" _They then heard a thud and no movement, Brittney panicked now.

"Josh! Josh? Are you okay! What did he do? I swear if that son of a bitch hurts you again.. I will kill him!" She heard nothing, she felt tears at the corner of her eyes now.

_"You pathetic human, you think you can kill me? Megatron? The decepticon leader? HA!" _He laughed, Brittney growled.

"What have you done with him you bastard."

_"Nothing." _He chuckled, Brittney growled.

"Tell me what you have done to him!" She shouted, Megatron chuckled.

_"No. Tell me what you know of the Autobots." _The Autobots stiffened at that and Brittney gasped.

_Autobots? My dream._

_"__Do you know the Autobots?" _She remembered that man saying that.

"A-autobots?" She gulped.

_"Yes Autobots."_ She remembered her dream when that person was chasing her, he was very tall and was metel, and had red piercing eyes. That man next door had red piercing eyes but he's not tall or metel, he's skin and flesh?

_"So human. Tell me what you know of the Autobots?"_ Megatron spoke, Brittney gulped and shook her head.

"I don't know what an Autobot is." She was shaking a bit now.

_"Yes you do! Don't lie to me fleshy!"_ She gulped again, the thing had said that too. It said that she was a liar and it dropped her.

"I don't know what an Autobot is."

_"Stupid fleshy. Fine! If you don't tell me what you know of the Autobots then I will just have to punch your brother some more until he tells me about the Autobots!"_ Then there was movement, Brittney gulped.

"No! Please! Come back!" She shouted pounding her fist's on the wall. She fell to the ground in tears. Josh? Is he alright? Have they been hurting him! Her dream? Was it real? No! It wasn't. She woke up in her room. Was Megatron the thing in her dream? No he couldn't of been, he's flesh not metel? What's going on?

"Brit.. we have something to tell you." A voice broke her to her thoughts, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"W-what is it?" Smokescreen looked at Optimus with sadness in his eyes and he nodded, Brittney looked at Optimus and back at Smokescreen. Smokescreen knelt down putting his hand on her's.

"Brit.. we're not from earth," Smokescreen spoke sadnessin his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" She spoke confused.

"We are from a planet called Cybertron." Optimus spoke, Brittney turned to him confused.

"Cybertron?" They all nodded. "Then why aren't you there now then?" She asked confused, they all looked at the ground.

"Brit... our home planet was destroyed by the war."

"War?" She asked confused. Optimus knelt down then.

"Brittney.. we are not human, we are Cybertronians. Our home planet had been destroyed by the war that is going on between us and the Decepticons. They wanted to take over Earth and make it into Cybertron, but we can't let that happen." He spoke in his deep voice, Brittney gulped.

"Where are the decepticons?" She gulped fearing their next door, Optimus pointed to the wall were she was just stood.

"No, no no no no!" She shook her head closing her eyes. "This can't be."

"I'm sorry Brittney." Optimus frowned.

"So your the Autobots?" She spoke opening her eyes, she could see Smokescreen nodding at the corner of her eye, she sighed.

"Why do they want Josh?" She asked.

"They want you too. They think your our pets," Smokescreen spoke, Brittney looked at him.

"I'm not a dog." She growled, they chuckled.

"They think that you are our human pets, and they try to get you for information about us." Arcee continued. Brittney frowned again.

"They tried to take Jack, Miko and Raf and ask them questions, but luckily we got them." Bulkhead spoke, Brittney sighed.

"What is a Cybertronian?" She asked.

"Well we are what you humans say 'Robots' we transform into vehicles," Arcee spoke.

"We disguise ourselves into vehicles so the humans don't see us." Bulkhead continued.

"But how are you like Cybertronian when you all look human?" She asked confused.

"We was on our way to get a relic when all of a sudden there was a bright light and we woke up like this." Optimus spoke.

"Oh." She whispered.

"I just hope Josh is alright." She frowned, they all frowned then.

"We will get him back Brit... don't worry." Smokescreen frowned, Brittney sighed and stood up. She walked to her room and closed the door, collapsing on her bed she sobbed her heart out.

"What do we do Optimus?" Smokescreen asked, Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. We will inform Ratchet about this and we will just see what happens. Smokescreen, I want you to stay with Brittney tonight." He spoke.

"Okay Optimus."

"Should we go over there tomorrow?" Arcee asked, Optimus shook his head.

"We will wait and see what Brittney does... it is her brother and we just told her what we exactly are." He spoke, Arcee nodded and the four walked out leaving Smokescreen. Smokescreen looked at Brit's door and sighed, he walked towards her room and opened the door, he saw her lay down on her bed and could hear her crying, he frowned and closed the door.

"Brit? Are you alright?" He asked, she never answered. He frowned and walked towards her bed, he sat down and put his hand on her back.

"What if they did something bad to him," She whispered, Smokescreen looked at her face and saw she was staring at the wall. "He sounded weak when he was talking..." She continued, she sat up and put her legs to her chest.

"Brit, it's going to be alrig-"

"No Smokescreen. It's not. I've just found out I'm living next to people who are not even human.. and I've just found out the decepticons took my brother for information. Nothing is okay. Nothing will ever be okay. We should of never moved here." She whispered the last part as she closed her eyes ducking her head on her knees, she started crying again.

Smokescreen didn't know what to do. Megatron had taken Josh and was probably punching him right now. What was they going to do? What if Megatron actually kills Josh, what will happen then?

"Brit, I'm sorry. I should of told you ages ago that we're not even human, that we aren't even from earth. I should of told you everything, but it was Optimus's rules." Smokescreen frowned, Brittney looked up at him seeing him looking at the ground with sad eyes. She moved forward and placed her hand on his cheek, he looked up and a soft smile came on his face.

"It's okay.. I understand. I'm just quite shocked." She smiled, Smokescreen smiled back and leaned forward, he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

"Stupid fragging human! I told you to stay there and what did you do? Moved!" Megatron roared in Josh's face, Josh gulped.

"I-I'm sorry." He spoke, Megatron growled and heard the door open, he smirked seeing Starscream walk in with Knockout.

"Lord Megatron.. we are back," Knockout spoke.

"And have brought you some more ice cream." Starscream rolled his eyes, they put the bags down and saw Josh with more blood on him.

"Ah.. good work Knockout, Starscream." Megatron walked towards the kitchen table and grabbed a bucket of ice cream, he got a spoon and sat down on the couch.

"The human has been behaving badly, the human femme is back at the apartment. She will most probably be on her own tonight so I want you to go over there and be... what was that word again?" Megatron thought, Knockout smirked.

"Charming?"

"Yes! Charming and maybe you could drug her drink and bring her here." He smirked then stuffed ice cream in his mouth.

"This should be fun." Knockout smirked, Starscream smirked then.

"I will go this time, you got the boy.. I get the girl." Starscream smirked, Josh shook his head.

"Leave my sister alone!" He shouted, the two growled and walked over to him, they grabbed his arms roughly and yanked him up.

"Shut up you organic piece of slag." Starscream growled and the two stormed down the hall with Josh, Megatron chuckled and carried on eating his food.

* * *

A/N: Finally! My internet was playing up again so all I could do was type then save then type the save! But now it's working so.. I will get more chapters up :D But now Brittney know's about the Autobots and Decepticons now, and Megatron is still eating ice cream:P Knockout and Starscream are still beating Josh and Starscream is going to go over to their apartment and try to drug Brittney? Do you think he will bring her back to the decepticons apartment or not? Find out on the next chapter.

Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows :D


	9. Chapter 9

Smokescreen sighed as he paced around the room, he peeked into Brittney's room and saw her all snuggled under the covers. A small smile crept on his face as he looked at her. Brittney had fallen asleep after she had a long talk with Smokescreen about everything happening with what Optimus told her and about her brother. She hoped her brother was alright and that Megatron didn't hurt him, she was scared in case he actually killed him!

"Primus.. I hope Josh is alright.." Smokescreen whispered pacing around the room again. He heard Josh's weak voice when he was speaking to Brittney through the wall. He felt sorry for the poor guy. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of this! And what's he going to be like when he tells Josh what they are? Or if they turn back into their true bodies. Would Brittney still love him? Or just run away and scream? Smokescreen frowned at the thought.

He walked into Brittney's room and sat at the end of her bed, he stared at her for a moment then softly stroked her cheek. A soft smile came on her face as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"You know Brit.. I'm really sorry for not telling you everything about me. About this whole war. About not even being human. I should of told you when we got to know each other more. You know that time when we went on that date, that was the best and I'm glad I met you." He sighed. "Your probably upset or annoyed that I never told you about us and this whole war thing and I'm sorry for that. Primus Brit... I love you... I-I don't want to lose you and if I do go back to my true form, will you even love me? I mean I know I'm like a giant robot as you say but I just want you to know that you will always be in my spark Brit," He leaned forward. " I love you Brit... Primus I love you so much." He then was about to kiss her cheek but felt warm lips touch his, his eyes widened seeing Brittney's big blue eyes staring back. She sat up, her lips still locked with Smokescreen as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss. They finally let go and Smokescreen saw a bright smile on Brittney's face, she hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Smoke.. I'm quite upset that you never really told me about you know this whole thing, but I forgive you. I know Optimus most of told you to not tell me all about this and that's okay. I just hope Josh is alright.. I mean he's with the decepticons, the bad guys and I-I'm just scared i-incase you know-" Smokescreen frowned and looked as Brittney moved her head and stared at Smokescreen, he saw that Brittney had tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Brit.." He kissed her lips softly. He let go and saw her frowning slightly. "We will get Josh out of there and he will be fine."

"I hope your right." Smokescreen smirked and kissed her again. He smiled then looked into her big blue eyes.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? I'm just going to go to Optimus to see if he's found anything else, alright?" Brittney nodded. Smokescreen kissed her forehead then got off the bed. "Won't be long." Brittney heard the door shut, she sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"Josh... please be alright." She lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Lord Megatron.. shall I go get the human femme now?" Starscream asked as he walked into the living room. Megatron growled and turned around as he looked at Starscream.

"No. Why don't we wait until the Autobots go back to her apartment." He spoke rolling his optics, Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"My Liege?"

"Yes you fool! Go now!" Megatron growled again as Starscream nearly ran for the door. He opened the door and was about to walk out but stopped when he heard Megatron mumble 'Stupid seeker, doesn't know what sarcasm is.' Starscream growled and slammed the door shut. He clenched his fists as he stormed to the next door near his, he could still hear Megatron's loud talking. He looked at the door and knocked on softly, he waited for someone to open the door. He put his ear to the door listening for talking, but as he was listening the door had swung open and Starscream fell on the ground with a soft thud, he was now staring at feet.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Brittney's soft voice asked, worry in her voice. Starscream sat up and shook his head his eyes closed. Brittney didn't recognize the man who just fell to her feet but she knew she had saw him somewhere. She closed the door and helped the man sit down on the couch, she sat down next to him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asked looking at him, his eyes were still closed. She put her hand to his chin making her look at him, Starscream opened his eyes and stared at Brittney's big blue ones. Brittney moved her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Your one of them aren't you?" She spoke getting up slowly, Starscream chuckled.

"One of who my dear?" He asked as he got up walking towards her.

"T-them.." She gulped as fear coursed through her body. "Your one of them. That took my brother." She growled now as anger shown in her eyes, Starscream chuckled and put his finger on her cheek.

"Yes my dear.." He purred, Brittney moved her head with disgust on her face.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She growled out, Starscream chuckled as he came closer. Brittney looked around for a knife and soon saw one in the sink, she looked back at Starscream who was smirking at her. Brittney felt stupid, how could she not see that it was Starscream who was outside her door! The hair. The clothes and then the eyes. She growled and ran for the sink, but Starscream saw what she was doing and he didn't want that to happen.

"Where do you think your going?" He growled as he grabbed her ankle, Brittney fell hitting her head on the ground. Her vision became blurry as she tried to blink the black dots away from her eyes. "Stupid femme." He smirked, Brittney growled and kicked his shin, Starscream let out a half pained yelp then let go off her ankle. Brittney struggled to get back on her feet. Starscream growled and dragged her back down again, he got on top of her and put her arms above her head.

"Let go off me!" She growled, Starscream smirked then shook his head.

"No. Our Leader wants to see you."

"Your Leader can go and suck my toe." She growled. Starscream looked confused for a minute. So Brittney decided to lift her leg up and kicked him in the crotch, she heard Starscream let out a pained yelp then fall on the ground holding his crotch.

"You slagging femme!" He growled. Brittney got up and ran for the sink, she grabbed the knife and turned around seeing Starscream getting up.

"Stay away from me." She spat out, she was scared but she wasn't going to show it to an alien.

"You think a little knife is going to hurt me?" She growled as he came closer.

"What do you want?" She asked as she slowly walked backwards to the door.

"I've already told you, Lord Megatron want's you."

"Why?"

"I don't slagging know! He doesn't tell me everything!" He growled, Brittney gulped then clenched her teeth.

"Where is my brother?" Starscream chuckled then.

"Your brother? Oh you mean Josh. There's only one word for him.." He smirked then. "Pain." Brittney growled and ran forward with the knife in her hand, she tried to stab Starscream but Starscream dodged.

"I'm a warrior femme. I know your tricks." He smirked, Brittney growled as she tried to stab him again, Starscream growled and punched her in the face. Brittney lost her footing and fell down with a thud, Starscream knelt down and picked the knife up he threw it across the room.

"I was getting tired of you trying to stab me." He smirked, Brittney growled and got up, Starscream smirked as he saw blood running down her nose.

"Where is my brother?" She growled, Starscream sighed.

"I've already told you that he is in-"

"Where is my brother!" She yelled now. "I just want to know where he is!" Starscream sighed again getting irritated.

"Femme."

"Don't you femme me! I want my brother. Where is he! Where are you keeping him!" Starscream growled now.

"Femme. Your really getting on my nerves now." Brittney snarled.

"I don't give a shit! I just want my fucking brother! Now where is he?" She growled, Starscream walked slowly towards her.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Megatron's fucking rules." He nodded. "I don't care! Just give me back my brother."

"I can't."

"Why!"

"Megatron wants both of you for information of the Autobots!" He growled, Brittney closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"If you don't give me my brother back. I will call the fucking police.. and do you know what the police will do?" She asked as Starscream stood there.

"They will search your place and find my brother. Then you will be going to Jail and you won't like it there. So I suggest you go back into your apartment and go and get my fucking brother." Starscream growled then looked behind her, a smirk came on his face.

"I don't fucking know what your smirki-" She felt something hit her head as she fell on the ground with a loud thud. She looked up her vision blurry and saw two men standing over her; Starscream and someone with red hair.

"S-Smokescreen?" She whispered, the red haired man chuckled.

"Nighty Night." The red haired man chuckled, Brittney felt her eyes close.

* * *

"So your telling me Knockout went into their apartment and tried to drug Josh but Josh most of been moving around and then he saw the bat and just hit him?" Smokescreen asked, Optimus nodded.

"That's what we think." Optimus spoke, Smokescreen sighed.

"Where's Brittney?" Bulkhead asked, Smokescreen looked at him.

"She's in bed.. possibly asleep. I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe you should go check on her.." Arcee spoke, Smokescreen nodded. He walked out of the living room and was about to walk into Brittney's apartment when he saw the door wide open. He ran in and saw blood on the floor. He ran back to the Autobots and opened the door.

"Brit's gone." All eyes went to him then.

"What?" They all followed Smokescreen as he walked into Brittney's apartment. He kicked a table.

"I shouldn't of left! This wouldn't of happened." He sighed as he sat down on the couch, Optimus looked at the blood then looked at the bat that was beside it.

"Someone hit her with this bat." He spoke picking it up inspecting it.

"Is that the bat they hit Josh with?" Bulkhead asked, Optimus nodded.

"Yes."

"We need to get them back." Arcee sighed.

"I know, but how?"

"This is all my fault," They looked at Smokescreen as he covered his face with his hands. "I shouldn't of left." Optimus frowned and put a comforting hand on Smokescreens shoulder.

"Smokescreen it is not your-"

"Yes it is!" He stood up. "If I never left then Brittney would be in her bed right now fast asleep, but now she's with the slagging cons!" He growled, Optimus sighed.

"Smokescreen.. it's not your fault." Arcee said trying to comfort him. Smokescreen sighed and just turned not facing them.

"We will find a way to save Josh and Brittney, right now we need to wait till Ratchet comes back from the hospital so we can inform him of this whole thing." Optimus spoke, they all nodded apart from Smokescreen.

* * *

"Lord Megatron! We have captured the femme." Megatron turned to Starscream who was holding the human femme bridal style, he raised an eyebrow at the blood smudged on her nose. Starscream looked at Megatron then turned to where he was looking, he looked down and chuckled.

"Ah.. yes well we had a very nice talk.." He chuckled again as Megatron growled.

"Put her with the other human." He spoke then turned around, Starscream nodded then walked out of the living room, he walked to the spare room where they was keeping Josh. He opened the door and saw the human male lay on a very uncomfortable bed. He set the human down on the other empty bed. He never looked back as he walked out of the room.

Brittney groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, her head was banging from being a hit by something. What hit her anyway? All she could remember is that she was alone then a knock came and she answered the door then saw a man on the floor, then she helped him, then she soon found out it was Starscream, they they both got into a fight then she got hit by something. She groaned as she slowly sat up on the bed as she observed the room. It was dark and the wallpaper looked like it would just shred any minute now. There was wooden floors beneath them which the wood looked pretty old. The bed felt really uncomfortable and she saw that it had only a thin blanket. _Oh.. that's why it's uncomfortable._ She rolled her eyes as she set her feet on the floor, she looked at the other side of the room and felt her heart stop. There lay her brother, he looked in so much pain and you could see on his face. He had slight bruises on his cheek and his lip looked cut. He had smudged blood on his nose, Brittney felt like crying. He looked weak and looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh my god.. Josh.." She whispered as she slowly got up and walked towards him, she ignored the stinging pain in her head and just sat down beside her brother on the floor. She softly stroked his cheek as he twitched slightly.

"Josh. Please wake up." She pleaded as Josh twitched again.

"God.. what did they do to you?" She was afraid to lift his shirt up in case he had more injuries but she knew he had by looking at him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. This wouldn't of happened if they never moved in an apartment next to crazy men. They should of just stayed in their home town and found an apartment somewhere there... but she was glad she met Smokescreen. He was a cute funny guy.. but he wasn't a guy. He was some cybertronian robot as he said. Brittney sighed at the thought, she closed her eyes as tears poured from her eyes.

"Please wake up." She pleaded as she opened her eyes. "I need you Josh. I've missed you.. I didn't know what to do those men took you. What did they do to you? Josh.. please wake up. I'm scared. I'm scared in case you die.. or go into them comas. I'm scared in case I lose you. I can't lose my brother. Your the only brother I have and I love you. If you go.. I won't have anyone to argue with or be funny with.." She sighed. "Just wake up.. we need to get out of here. You need to go to a hospital.. and then we need to move back home. We can't stay here Josh. We're living beside aliens. Crazy right? Yeah well Optimus told me. Their not even human Josh! Their fucking aliens. You would probably be the one to call me crazy now," She laughed softly. "Fuck. Josh you need to wake up! We need to find a way out of here then move without telling anyone.. but you need to go to a hospital first," She frowned. "And that will take weeks at the state your in!" She sighed again then slowly stroked his face. "I love you Josh." She closed her eyes as more tears came.

"I love you too B-Brit.." Brittney's eyes snapped open when she heard that weak voice, she turned to see Josh awake staring at her.

"J-Josh!"

"Nice speech you had there.. did you practice for it?" He chuckled weakly, Brittney wiped her eyes.

"No! I'm just happy you awake!" She exclaimed as she crushed him in a hug then let go when yelped.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, he smiled.

"It's alright."

"No.. it's not. Josh you need a hospital. What the fuck did them guys do?"

"Well.. I can't remember much.. but I know they want information on some Autobots..." Brittney gasped.

"J-Josh.. I'm going to tell you something, alright?" He nodded. She took a deep breath. "Oh boy.. okay. So we are living beside Aliens.. from some planet called Cybertron and well their at war but when their home planet got destroyed or something by that fat guy called Megatron," She pointed to the door. "He then decided to come to Earth to find some.. whatever the hell Smokescreen said.. then he said they are big gigantic robots or something like that. They went on some mission and well the mission went bad.. because they turned into humans. Then we moved in beside them and now we're with the decepticons.. the bad guys who are trying to get information out of us, when we don't even know anything about the Autobots." She finished as she looked at Josh who looked at her with a blank look.

"Your crazy."

"I'm serious!"

"Are you?"

"Yes! Now shut up so I can see if I can hear Smokescreen through this wall." She got up and walked over to the wall. She put her ear to it and heard nothing, sighing she banged on the wall.

"Smoke! Come to this wall!" She shouted, she heard something smash through the wall and smiled, they heard her.

_"Brit! Brittney! Primus.. is that you? Are you alright? Please tell me your alright!" _Smokescreen's panicked voice came through, she smiled at his concern.

"It is me and I'm okay.. we're okay well my brother not so much. I've got a bit of a headache so don't shout." She spoke then touched her head and winced. "What did they hit my head with?" She asked herself.

_"Brit! Don't worry. You and Josh are going to be fine! We're thinking of a plan to get you both out of that slagging place."_

"Alright.." Brittney smiled.

_"Brit?"_

"Yeah Smoke?"

_"I'm so sorry."_

"For what?"

_"Leaving you.. if I hadn't of left you! Then you would be here with me. Safe."_

"Oh Smoke.. it's not your fault."

_"It is."_

"No it isn't."

_"Brit.. It is my fault! I-"_

"Shh.. someone's coming." Brittney gulped. "I have to go."

_"Brit! Brit!"_ She ignored his voice and walked over to her brother, she sat back down on the floor holding his hand tightly.

"I'm not letting them get anywhere near you."

The door opened as Brittney squeezed Josh's hand, he squeezed back. The door closed as the person walked in crossing his arms.

"Lord Megatron wants to see you," She stood up. "Both of you."

_Great._

* * *

A/N: So how long has it been about a month or so? I'm sorry for the late update. I was too busy concentrating on my other stories and I just kept forgetting about this. Considering it is like nearly half three in the morning, I decided to update. Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows! It makes me keep updating knowing you guys love this story and want more.

So have a good day or night where ever you are :D Reviews would be nice and maybe suggestions? :)


End file.
